No Weakness allowed:FINISHED
by Valda
Summary: As an assassin he lived by the rule, no weakness allowed. But when a mission goes wrong thanks to a beautiful red headed alien, one of the biggest weaknesses comes into play.
1. Destination: Brazil Target: eliminated

**As an assassin he lived by that rule, no weakness allowed. But when a target turns out be a beautiful alien, the biggest weakness known to him comes into play. Love. ROBSTAR**

No weakness allowed.

The night was silent, nothing at all moved, the crickets dared not make their music, the mice weren't scuffling through the scrubs, there was complete silence.

No one heard him walking through the trees, no one ever did. His hands tightly gripped his weapon, it was his only key to survival, there was no room for error, no room for mistake, no weakness allowed.

His eyes narrowed on their target, he crept forward, a small circle of tents stood in the darkness, no lights came out, and all to be seemed asleep, including the guard with his gun laying beside him as he slept on, his mouth hanging open.

He crept past him without a sound or a glance, he wasn't his target, he looked through each of the tents door looking, all that seemed to be here were the workers but then in the last tent, there he was, a small smirk played on his lips as he opened the tent more and stepped inside.

Lying on his side asleep, beside him was his gun; his dark brown hair was ruffled on his head, his pale skin shone out even in the blackness of the night where the moon was lost behind the clouds.

He seemed so peaceful where he was, but he was about to be put to rest, in such a deep sleep he'd never wake up, he'd be dead, he spun his sword in his fingers wondering what to stab first.

He looked again at his peacefully sleeping face; she felt nothing, no sorrow that he had a family who would miss him, no guilt, nothing.

Taking a hard grip he braced herself, raising the blade above his head, he took the plunge, all that was heard was the sound of the metal breaking the skin, through his ribs and into his heart, he pulled out his blade, he took a final glance at the mans face, it seemed frozen in shock, he grinned to himself, I bet he didn't think this would happen tonight. With that thought he exited the tent, he was on her way out of the campsite when he heard a rustling, and then a voice.

"Daddy?" It called, his eyes widened, how could he miss a kid?

"Don't go in there kid…get a grown up." He said not facing the girl.

"Who are you?" The small girl asked, approaching the man, he tensed as she came near him…he didn't want to have to kill a kid, that was just cruel; he couldn't even go that far.

"Just go and get a grown up before you go into that tent." The man growled deep in his throat and the girl took a step back.

"Do you know my daddy then?" The girl asked her large eyes shining innocently…unknowingly.

"I did?"

"What do you mean by that? My daddy's in that tent, I'm going to see him cause I had a nightmare…did you have a nightmare too?"

At this the man turned to the girl his eyes wide he heard a crunching sound behind him.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" The guardsman asked, now awake. Without warning the man jumped high in the air and threw a foot at the guardsman, knocking his gun away from him and crushing his head in the process. The small girl screamed but he didn't care. Her scream alerted the campsite, who all scrambled out of their tents, some half asleep, others alert with guns at the ready.

The man pulled out his long knife and faced them, he jumped again dodging the bullets that then massacred the dead guardsman's body, bullets followed him upwards, he then fell back and landed gracefully, before pulling off a back hand spring and slicing one mans chest, he screamed and fell back blood pouring from him. The small girl gave another horrified scream, but it only fuelled him. He ran at the other men, dodging in and out of the path of bullets before giving a mighty cry and spinning, his sword held out, all four men gave screams of agony as his sword slashed their uniforms and their delicate skin.

He then turned to the last man standing; his gun was held limply in his hand by his side. His jaw hung open a mix of amazement and terror. He seemed to fight with himself to say something, his mouth opening and closing, like some type of fish out of water.

"What are you?"

The dark man's eyes narrowed, he ran at the man and grabbed his collar and held him in the air.

"Just human."

He then dropped him and stabbed the man hard in the stomach so he screamed long and hard before falling back motionless.

He started to walk away when he heard the sobs of the small girl, she was curled up leaning against a tree her knees drawn up to her chest, only her eyes were visible and they shone with tears.

He would've done something to help, he would've if he wasn't who he was, he had to be heartless, he had to be emotionless, and he had to not care about anyone but himself.

So he turned away and started to run from the campsite.

His name was Robin.

And he was an assassin.

**Future chapters will be MUCH bigger; this is just a lil intro to Robin. **

**Luvz ya!**

**p.s, now if you can take the time to read, you can take the time to review! And add to your favorites! Lol**

**p.ps,I own nothing!**


	2. Destination: Jump Target: Eliminated

**No Weakness allowed: Chapter 2. **

**I am so happy people like this so far! Please keep reading and reviewing because it inspires me to update faster! **

**Thank you to:**

**Jade, ice illuser, sailorkukistarfire, SushiChica, rupertlover90, violet aura. **

TT

Unaware of the evils that befell the campers in Brazil that night Jump city slept peacefully, the sky scrapers windows reflected the moonlight beautifully and out in the bay a single giant T stood out making the city look magnificent. In the giant T lived four teens, they protected the city from the evils of the world that kept coming back for more, so they sent it running with a bruise or two to boot.

The first titan was kind of the leader, his name was Cyborg that kind of said it all for him, he was half human and half robot thanks to an accident that occurred years before. The second was Raven, she was a gifted girl with powers to manipulate the astral plain and move things through it, but at a price of her emotions.

The third was Beastboy, he was a teen with a lot of jokes up his sleeves, very few of them funny, he stood out thanks to his green skin and hair, and of course his fangs and pointy ears, but he had the ability to morph into any animal, extinct of not. The last titan was an alien girl named Starfire, being new to earth she still had to learn many of its customs and didn't always understand things, but she had powers of flight, great strength and she could shoot starbolts from her hands.

These four went day by day standing for truth and justice, but as each of them woke up tomorrow morning, they didn't know they'd meet an assassin.

TT

Robin sat perched on his motorcycle; he was waiting for a call as he rode. His sword was stowed away, as was his costume, he saw in a black pair of jeans, a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, sunglasses covered his eyes, shielding him from the world, hiding the window to his soul, his hair spiked up on his head as always. A red helmet on his head. He rode pretty fast as he neared the border of Brazil, as he waited for his employer to call. Finally his phone rang and he pressed a button on his phone, which was connected to him by an earpiece.

"Hello." He answered flatly.

"Hello Robin." The voice said, there was no tone to the voice, but Robin could sense the smugness there.

"Where's my pay?" Robin asked getting straight to the point.

"Already in the bank Robin…you were obviously successful then." The voice asked.

"What do you think Slade?" Robin shot angrily down the phone. "I'd hardly call for help."

"Of course you wouldn't…now Robin, I require your services once again." The voice said ignoring Robin's cheek. "Come to Jump City; meet me at Pier 41 tomorrow at midnight. Don't be late."

And with that Slade hung up. Robin silently fumed as he stuffed his phone into his jacket's pocket and revved up his bike. He hated Slade but the guy paid well…and it wasn't like Slade would let him turn down a job anyway.

TT

At midnight on the dot, Robin pulled up on his bike outside Pier 41.

_How original. _Robin mused to himself. _A warehouse at the docks._

Robin entered the warehouse to find a man waiting for him, the man looked old, he wore a white suit, had a mop of grey hair pulled back and a small smart beard.

"Welcome back Robin, if you could follow me, Slade is waiting for you."

Robin merely nodded in a bored manner and followed after the old man. They walked down a staircase, which then led into a lift; the lift went down under ground. While the lift went its slow journey downward Robin tapped his foot on the ground again, when the lift slowed down to a halt.

The double doors opened into a large hall, there were no windows, only giant gears winding and turning above his head. Slade loved his clichés as it were. Wintergreen walked over to a large, and not to mention uncomfortable throne like chair which was in the middle of the room, screens surrounded it from behind.

Only when Robin examined the throne like chair did he realize someone was sitting in it. The man wore a black body suit, with metal cuffs on the arms and legs along with steel plated boots. But on his head there was a mask, half was black, the other was a rusted orange, there was only one eye hole and two lines for the mouth, Robin of course knew him as Slade.

"Robin, it's good to see you again, I must say." Slade greeted, his voice was exactly to what it was like on the phone, untellable, but still with an air of smugness it always had been. Slade's one eye examined Robin from head to toe, even though he only had the one eye hole, it seemed as though nothing could go unnoticed by it.

"Yeah…" Robin replied, feeling uneasy. "Same here…I guess."

"I've asked you here for a reason of course." Slade carried on.

"I kind of guessed." Robin muttered. He some how doubted Slade asked him to Jump for a social call, or heaven forbid, a thank you.

"Yes I have a few assignments for you; the first is a freak show by the name of Mumbo Jumbo." Slade paused, Robin raised an eyebrow, villains in this city now went by stupid names like that? "He's an embarrassment you can be sure. But he owes me a heavy debt, and it's been six months since it was paid." At this Slade's eye narrowed. "I need you to take care of him; I don't care how or when, just get it done, and then return here."

Robin nodded as Wintergreen handed him a photo, the man was definitely a freak. He wore a magicians get-up, had white hair, and strangely blue skin. But Robin doubted he'd be much trouble.

"He'll be dead by tomorrow afternoon." Robin stated definitely. He then turned as he neared the lift he smirked. "I'll let myself out."

TT

As Starfire rolled over that morning to gaze out at the skyline she never slept with her curtains closed, in the evening she enjoyed to watch the stars and in the daytime she loved the view Jump city gave her, every time she looked something was different, even if it was a bird who had moved a few meters since her last glance, or a car that had driven along the coastline had turned away and disappeared. It was definitely the small things she enjoyed about earth.

She climbed out of bed and got ready for the day, she tugged a comb through her hair and donned her costume, quickly checking her reflection but not really caring much for it anyway she left her bedroom barely ten minutes after leaving her room.

She entered the main room to see Raven floating four ft in the air, Cyborg cooking bacon in the kitchen and Beastboy channel surfing with an empty plate in front of him, Starfire was relieved to see they weren't arguing about their dieting choices this morning.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire exclaimed grinning. "Is it not a glorious morning today?"

Cyborg waved a hand of recognition from the stove, Beastboy's eyes didn't leave the TV screen and Raven as always didn't say anything…just floated in midair repeating her mantra over and over. Starfire's grin faltered slightly as her friends gave their almost non existent greetings. Starfire sigh inwardly and floated over to the fridge, she pulled out an apple and fell on to the sofa to join Beastboy in his channel flipping.

Just as Beastboy turned the channel on the Saturday morning cartoons the alarm went off and Cyborg abandoned his cooking.

"Titans go!" He shouted jubilantly, Raven simply uncrossed her legs and floated through the door past him and Beastboy grumbled as he shut of the TV, Starfire gave Cyborg a winning smile which he returned and she quickly flew past him.

TT

They arrived at Jump city bank to see Mumbo Jumbo coming out with two loaded bags floating beside him. A grin was plastered on to his blue face as he pointed his wand at the bags to keep them in his sight.

"Don't you ever get bored of doing this Mumbo?" Cyborg shouted as his arm changed into his famed sonic canon. Mumbo turned his gaze onto the titans, Raven and Starfire hovering above the boys, the T car parked in the distant.

"Well a good performer is always asked to repeat a performance my dear children." Mumbo sneered.

"Yeah but a _good_ performer normally pulls off his performance, and you never have." Raven stated in monotone.

"We shall see children!" Mumbo shouted before turning his wand on Cyborg, sending a barrage of doves at him, Cyborg shot his sonic canon at him but the crazed birds dodged them easily and started to peck mercilessly at the metal on his body, chipping it and leaving nasty dents.

"Yo! Someone get these things off of me!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to bat the birds away to no avail.

Raven flew up to Mumbo. "You should learn some new tricks Mumbo, this is getting old." She then threw out her hand and her eyes started to glow. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" A bolt of black energy started to fly towards Mumbo to retrieve his wand to rid him of his powers, but before she could Mumbo waved his wand and four boards flew up around him, when the boards disappeared Mumbo was gone and Raven's magic hit the floor and ricocheted back towards her, Raven's eyes widened as she leapt out of the way cursing as she went.

Mumbo appeared behind her as she stood up brushing her cloak off, Mumbo raised his wand but before he could utter any words a hawk swooped down and stole the magicians hat, Mumbo spun around angered by the sudden move and instead pointed his wand at Beastboy and a fountain of water shot out and hit the bird in midair, as Beastboy fell and Mumbo caught his hat Starfire flew in pelting Starbolts as she came.

Mumbo was forced to jump around like an idiot as he dodged them all at once. When he regained his cool he pointed his wand at Starfire who was in the middle of turning around.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so missy!" He said as she raised her fists again. "Mumbo jumbo!" He shouted, a case appeared and closed around her, Starfire tried to smash the case but to avail, it started to fall to the ground, it shattered at impact, and Starfire landed a few ft away slipping in and out of consciousness.

She saw Mumbo's feet approach her, she could almost feel his smugness radiating from him, and he raised his wand again but before he could do anything an explosion from the bank caused him to turn in alarm.

Smoke billowed out from the bank, and out came a man…or a teenager in Starfire's eyes, he wore a black body suit, but half was a rusted orange, on the black breast there was an R and on his hips there hung a silver belt with a sheath and small compartments, completing his costume on his face was a mask shielding his eyes, in his hand there was a sleek looking black samurai sword, he had a satisfied smirk, he had short spiked up hair that looked wind swept.

"I had to get your attention some how Mumbo." The teen sneered as he approached the shocked Mumbo. "I believe you have an over due debt."

"Yes…" Mumbo stammered. "Ju…just take that money over there that should be enough." Mumbo seemed terrified; he didn't notice Starfire stand shakily.

"Sorry Mumbo, Slade said times up, and now I have to take care of you…but I'll take the money anyway." He said with a satisfied smile.

"No…please no!" Mumbo cried. "I, I'll do anything."

"Sorry, I have orders." The teen replied flatly.

Mumbo then threw out his wand hand. Mumbo jum-ahhh!" Just as he was about to say his spell words a wire zipped from the teen's wrist and wrapped itself around the wand and pulled it out of Mumbo's grasp, Mumbo cried in terror as his skin started to fade and he became normal again.

"Who are you?" Starfire cried, a starbolts alight on her hands. The teen ignored her and ran at Mumbo, before he could even turn to try and run he was upon him.

TT

Robin felt the adrenaline run through him as he thrusted his sword through Mumbo's chest, breaking through the ribs and other organs. He pulled out his sword and shook off the blood as Mumbo fell to the ground, it seemed pretty obvious he wouldn't be robbing anymore banks.

He then became of the titan, and he stopped.

She was staring at him in terror…she had huge emerald eyes, but the whole of the eye was green, not just the iris, she had orange tinted skin that was practically glowing, she had curves in all the right places, he looked her up and down, from the armor above her breasts to the thigh high boots, and the miniskirt, he was mesmerized by her. And considering his standards when it came to women…that was pretty hard to do.

The other titans weren't around, that Goth went off after the green one and that robot thing had run off trying to get away from the birds that flocked him. And they…simply stood there, staring at each other.

TT

Starfire couldn't see his eyes but she knew they were studying her, she didn't know why he was; she didn't even know who he was. When she finally found her voice she repeated her first question.

"Who…who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

This seemed to snap the mysterious teen out of his staring fit because he tensed and tucked his sword in his sheath and smirked again.

"Name's Robin." He said smugly. He then reached into one of his compartments, and Starfire went into a fighting stance, starbolts lighting her hands giving her an unearthly glow.

Robin pulled out two small silver balls, Starfire eyes them warily, he then threw them at Starfire's feet and smoke enveloped her, she started to cough and splutter, and by the time she had gotten clear of it, Robin was gone.

TT

**Well I think this chapter deserves a review from you…don't you?**

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**


	3. Destination: The past

**No weakness allowed: Chapter three.**

**Wow! I'm so glad about the positive response I'm getting for this story! **

**Even one of my favorite authors is reading it Thanks guys!**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox**: **I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, I've read one _like_ this before, but I didn't know there were one's just like this on here :S I hope it's up to standards.**

**The whole Robin working for Slade thing is simple, he was never Batman's protégé, he never met Bruce Wayne, and someone else took him in. It'll all be explained this chapter :) thanks again!**

**Bree-2006****: Wow! One of my favorite authors on the website is jealous of me! You can't be serious! You're so much better than me! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll be keeping a look out for your updates as well! **

**Ice illuser****: Well they had to meet sometime lol thanks for the review! And enjoy!**

**Laeedil****: Hello! Lol thanks for checking it out, I still can't believe I made you jaw drop muha! Lol thanks and enjoy! **

**RupertLover09****: Yay you reviewed! Lol thanks! I love the fact some of my favs are reading my stories and enjoying them for a change :)**

**Sersee Grayson****: Yeah I read your story wedding bells and I loved it! Wow, I didn't know it was that good though thank! Man I'm grinning from ear to ear now lol!**

**Peppermint Sticks****: Okay I'm now grinning from ear to ear! I'm sooo glad people like this! If you're hard to impress then I'll have to work my butt off to carry on impressing you! Thanks!**

**- - -**

**And if that's everyone! Let the chapter begin! **

**Oh and about the whole no answering reviews thing, please don't report me! I like my story!**

**OH! And some of this chapter is pretty graphic, I thought I'd warn you in advance!**

**TT**

Chapter 3: Destination: The past. 

Robin ran as far as possible from the bank before slowing down, two money bags slung over his shoulder, his sword kept hitting his thigh as he leapt from building to building, his feet not making a sound as he landed each time, the only sound coming from him were his pants of breath and the money bouncing as he practically flew through the air.

Why did that girl do that to him, the only people who knew him as Robin were his allies, his rivals, who were one in the same, and of course his own enemies. Why did he tell her his name!

As he hit another roof he pictured her in his mind again, why was she doing this to him already, he didn't feel anything when she hit the ground, but as soon as he saw her up close, as soon as those emerald orbs caught his own, feelings started to flood his empty conscience. And he wasn't supposed to have a conscience to begin with.

When he got about roughly two miles away from Jump City bank he leapt gracefully from the building, as he fell he caught his grip on a fire escape swing himself round and landed next to his R-cycle without even batting an eye. He stuffed his helmet on his head, as soon as he did a voice started to speak through his earpiece.

"You were successful?" A voice inquired, but it would take a lifetime to forget that voice.

"Yeah Slade, I bumped into one of the titans too." Robin growled regretfully as he remembered the beautiful alien.

"The titans aren't important; I've made up an apartment for you, it's in the Beech complex, you're in block C, floor 8. Is that clear? We'll talk more when you get there." Before Robin could answer he hung up leaving Robin to narrow his eyes and curse the name of Slade softly behind his visor.

He found the complex with ease and pulled up his bike leaving his near the double glass doors, when he reached his door he found a simple note with block writing.

IT'S OPEN.

Taking a hint Robin entered to find a modernized apartment, with a simple white living room with black leather sofas, along with a glass coffee table, he spotted a small corridor, and a opening leading to a kitchen, in the corner there was a phone and as soon as he dropped his helmet on the coffee table it started to ring.

Robin was quick to answer knowing who was on the other line.

"I hope you find your living quarters acceptable." Slade stated that damn smugness evident.

"Yeah, I'm kind of guessing I'm here for awhile then." Robin said leaning against the wall.

"Until all my missions are carried out my apprentice yes." Slade answered.

"I'm not your-" Robin growled but was interrupted.

"I raised you, I trained you, I give you work. You're my apprentice; call it whatever you want, but you are." Slade sneered the air of smugness becoming intoxicating for Robin. A growl escaped his throat as he remembered those moments.

"_I raised you…"_

_A small boy of only nine years old, complete in a colorful costume of reds, greens and yellows ran towards the three rings that were his life. A look of worry and terror etched onto his face, Richard Greyson heard something now nine year should hear. _

"_Cut the ropes…"_

_He stopped short as he heard it then…a shrill cry coming from the stands, he then ran with more determination than ever before. He skidded to a halt at the edge of the three rings. _

_And then the site that would haunt him for year appeared before his eyes. _

_The cries of the crowd..._

_The looks of terror on his mother's and father's faces…_

_The shadow in the rafters with a glinting knife in his hands…and then…_

_CRACK_

_They were gone._

_TT_

"_So they were his only family?" A voice inquired. _

"_That we no of yes." An inspector answered, dressed in a long trench coat his face grim. _

"_Well what will happen to the boy?" The voice asked. _

"_Orphanage probably, that's what normally happens." The inspector replied. _

"_Why can't he stay with us?" Mr Haley asked putting a hand on my shoulder. My face was buried in a blanket they'd wrapped around me, tears streaming down my face. _

"_I'll take him." That voice said again. _

"_But Mr Wayne, he's a nine year old boy, what would you gain?" Mr. Haley asked. _

"_I need an heir, he seems a smart boy, and he looks like he needs a good life…I'd be happy too." Mr Wayne answered, at this I look up, a millionaire wanted to take me home with him? _

_Mr Wayne smiled down at me and I couldn't help up give a weak smile in return, but then I remembered why I was here…they were gone, she'd never hold me again, he'd never teach me again…tears welled up in my eyes again. _

"_I'm sorry Mr Wayne…but that won't be necessary." Another voice joined the group and I looked up to see my future. A tall man in a long black coat and a black hat shielding his eyes from us all, white hair spilled from under his hat. _

"_And who are you?" Inquired Mr Wayne as he moved to stand in front of me, so I couldn't see the man. _

"_I'm the boy's uncle." He answered simply. Now I was confused, I'd never met this man in my life; my dad never told me he had a brother. Of course…he didn't. _

_Afterwards I was led away from the inspector, Mr Haley and of course Mr Wayne. _

_TT _

_Of course afterwards I'd learnt the truth, after hearing of my parent's murder he'd moved in, he said he needed my 'skills' and he wanted to further my talents, as a nine year old naïve boy I was eager to learn what ever he had to teach…I didn't know the true nature of his work. _

_FLASH_

"_I trained you…"_

_It was raining, we were deep in a forest training, I was afraid of the thunder and lighting but he wouldn't let us go back to our cabin, he said we'd carry on, he were training with samurai swords, I was thirteen now, I knew what I was going to become, and I scared, and nervous at the thought of killing anyone._

_I parried his next jab, I rolled underneath his sword and went for the back, but he spun and kicked me to the ground. I wiped the mud from my face and eyes and jumped back to my feet. He ran at me again, I did a cartwheel out of his path and ran at his side, but my effort was again futile we whipped out his hand and grabbed my neck, my sword dropped with a splash in a muddy puddle. _

_I started to struggle for breath as his penetrating gaze looked into my wide eyes, feeling nothing. _

"_You see child, I feel nothing as you begin to loose breath." He whispered. A rumble of thunder shook the forest and he lifted me off my feet, so I hung in front of him choking, tears streaming down my face…again. _

"_You see, as an assassin you'll have no feelings, because feelings are a weakness, you will push your sword into some mans heart and feel nothing, you will kill the love of his life as she screams and cries over his mutilated body and you will feel nothing, that is rule one child." He then dropped me into the mud and looked down at me with that single eye. He picked up my fallen sword and pointed the hilt at me. _

"_No weakness allowed."_

_TT_

"_I gave you work…"_

_I was fifteen when he told me I was ready, I stood in a dark room, a single spot light on me, I was in my new uniform, a gift from my master, Slade. He stood in the shadows looking me up and down, assessing me, I stood staring ahead unmoving. _

"_You're almost ready…Robin." He said, his words echoing throughout the dark room. A sword was at my side, the same sword from that dark stormy night. _

"_Almost?" I answered flatly, my eyes not leaving the darkness, I heard panting, and I could almost guess what Slade had in store for me in the darkness. _

"_Almost, I have trained you well, I know that, but you haven't taken a life yet Robin…and tonight, you will." _

_Another spot appeared at these words and I saw two people tied up on the ground, a man and a woman, the women was whimpering where she laid, her clothes torn and bloody, I didn't want to think what had happened to her tonight, and the man was covered in nasty cuts and bruises. _

"_Kill them Robin."_

_I unsheathed my sword without a word and stepped forward, the woman screamed as she saw me and my sword, like she knew that it was going to end. The man's eyes widened to the size of saucers as I held my sword with two hands, I stopped in front of him. _

_I twirled my sword with ease and I took the plunge, the woman screamed as blood splattered her and my own face. As soon as I heard the bones crack a smirk appeared on my face, adrenaline pumped through my veins, my eyes narrowed on the woman and then I realized…I did not care. _

_She screamed again as she saw the look on my face…the terror on her face started to annoy me, so I kicked her so her face consorted in pain, then a stabbed her in the chest hearing another satisfying crack. _

_Once the blood stopped pouring from their scarlet bodies I wiped my sword clean on a towel Wintergreen offered my, I cleaned my blood splattered face and threw it back at him. Slade gave three satisfied claps and sat down on his metal throne._

"_Robin, I must say you've made me proud, now before I give you your assignment, what rule do you live by?"_

_I smirked as I sheathed my sword._

"_No weakness allowed."_

_TT_

I sat up with a start, I was on the comfortable sofa in my apartment, when I'd started to reminisce about my past I'd blocked out everything that was going on in the present, my attention was now attracted to the fax machine which was printing out something, I dragged myself off the seat and pulled the information, on the paper was a small picture of an old man in a moon man suit. In printed letters at the top it read.

NEXT TARGET: PROFESSOR CHANG.

I sighed, another day another kill, my lips curled into a smirk, who knows maybe I'd see the titan again.

TT

**Wow I pretty intense chapter if I do say so myself! **

**Plz review!**

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**


	4. Destination: The Observatory

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Four.**

**Heya guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys kick as so here's your chapter and plz keep up the reviewing. **

**Peppermint Sticks: No you weren't logged on but I got your review! Lol I hope you get rid of your virus. And thanks! **

**Sersee Grayson****: You love my story I love your reviews (and your story 2!) see how this could keep working! Lol thanks! **

**ice illuser****: Lol, yep this is how my story started, I hope it was good enough :) **

**xox.Annie Potter.xox****: Starts kicking herself I just realized my mistake! No worries though! I've taken care of it thanks for pointing it out! And the police thing, I very rarely see the police in the episodes and stuff, but you have a good point, again I guess I wasn't thinking. Thanks for the constructive criticism. **

**Francesca: lol! It's right here, and thanks. **

**XxStarRobinXx: Very evil Robin I specialize in evil lol thanks, and I love the name lol I so agree!**

**ThSamurai****: does lame dance omg! I'm so glad you like this, I live off of your stories lol and now you're reading one of mine! grins thank you, and I love that movie with a passion! **

**THANKS GUYS!**

**TT**

When Robin skidded to a halt in front of Jump city observatory. He pulled off his helmet and ran a gloved hand through his hair and placed his helmet on his bike, he looked up at the building, it seemed deserted, and as he neared the gates a SHUT DOWN sign confirmed it, he wondered why this particular villain was hiding here, it seemed pretty unstable.

He easily jumped the fence and started up the winding path in a care free sort of way, this 'Chang' was meant to be a simple kill, again it was about unpaid debts, you'd think they'd steal it or something but no the villain world was full of debts and loans. Robin glanced at the man's picture, the smaller criminals, he noted, seemed to where weirder costumes than the big time villains, with this thought he pulled out his grabbling hook.

After landing on the windowsill and looking down into the dark, no one seemed home, he jimmied the window open silently and jumped down in the center of the storage section, boxes and crates towered over his head, he started his search for Chang, the guy must've knew this was coming because he wasn't anywhere in sight.

To get a better look on things Robin leapt up onto on it was crates slowly making his way over to see the research section. And there he spotted him, Chang was huddled below him and long staff grasped in his hand, he looked the image of his picture (obviously) only a nervous look replaced the smug look of his photo. Robin smirked, time to have some fun.

He then dropped down and landed right in front of Chang, who gave a panicked scream and he pointed his staff at Robin, before he knew it he'd been blasted back into some crates while Chang tried to run. A deep growl emitted from Robin's throat and he ran after the moon man, he unsheathed his sword as he ran.

Just as he was catching up he raised his sword, a gleam entered Robin's eyes, as the adrenaline of controlling someone's fate pumped through him, he went to stab Chang's neck when a bright blue beam of light cut through the air and side him in the side, Robin cried out in shock as for the second time this evening he had been thrown into some crates.

As he climbed from the wreak of boxes he saw his target running for the door, his eyes narrowed, he never lost a target, but before he could even move a black sheet covered Chang's escape and he ran straight into it, knocking himself out…some genius.

Robin turned his attention to the group of people standing, some floating before him. His eyes first went to the one he met at the bank, the beautiful alien was practically glowing in the light of her starbolts, her green orbs replaced by a fierce light, he then scanned each of the titans, before he left for his mission he quickly ran a search of the titans, there had been no pictures, but there names appeared every time, the alien was Starfire.

He spotted who he thought was the leader, a Cyborg; he guessed this guy was Cyborg obviously. But he wasn't like any cyborg he'd seen before, you could see a lot of his inner wiring but it was a light blue, and his right arm had changed into what looked like a canon, he kind of guessed that's was hit him into the crates…he'd have to 'pay' him back for that.

One looked like he honestly belonged in a circus…maybe Haley's, Robin mentally shook himself.

_You never think of that place AGAIN. _

He was green, completely green all over, his dark green hair matched his eyes and in his boyish smile a fang popped out, and along with a pair of pointy ears, well…the guy was unique. Well seeing he was the only other boy, this had to be Beastboy

The last one…well he could see much of her; a blue cloak completely covered her body, and her hood was drawn over her eyes, but what he thought might be her eyes glowed white, while her hands glowed black. This was Raven.

So these were the famous titans, they didn't really look like much, but looks were deceiving, and he guessed this counted with them, in the second he analyzed them, they had been analyzing him. A moment passed where they took each other's appearances in, then at the same as Robin leapt into the air raising his sword with a mighty battle cry, the Cyborg cried.

"TEEN TITANS, GO!"

Robin had to admit, as four attacks flew at him at once, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He landed in front of the Beastboy; they shared a quick look before Beastboy morphed into a lion and went to take a swipe at him, Robin flipped back and held his sword in front of him, but before he could do anything else, black energy shone around his sword and wrenched it from his hands, throwing it onto an upper level of the observatory.

The lion then ran of Robin, his eyes widened slightly before he leapt up and landed on the lion's back feet first, as he leapt off again the lion skidded into crates and was enveloped in them, one down, and three to go.

The gothic girl Raven flew towards him, Robin pulled out his bo-staff, his favorite weapon, next to his sword that was. He did some impressive twirls with it and as the goth was distracted by it he stabbed her in the stomach, obviously winded she held her stomach with one hand and threw her other out.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" He snarled, obviously angered by him.

Robin felt himself lift off the ground, but before she could do much else to him he pulled out a flash bomb and threw it in her face, she screamed as it blinded her, Robin then jumped up and kicked her in the chest, throwing her across the observatory.

Robin smirked, but it soon disappeared as a rain of green light befell him, he tried to dodge them all, but one hit his shoulder, he spun as he fell, dropped his bo-staff, it clattered away from him as he hit the floor. He got up and wiped some blood from his lip and smirked.

"Well you're stronger than you look aren't you." He sneered at her, she frowned at him.

"If you like that, you'll love this." Shouted the Cyborg as he shot another beam of light at him, Robin went to jump, but the canons blast hit his foot and he was sent spinning in mid-air and he crashed to the floor.

Robin panted as he lay on the floor, his eyes were open but he was waiting for the right moment, the Cyborg approached him with a pair of handcuffs which he pulled out of his arm, he was about to set them on Robin's wrists when Robin swung his legs around and tripped him up, as he hit the floor with a crash Robin slammed an electronic scrambler to his back, Cyborg's circuits started to play up, his body parts randomly moving.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried, she ran towards her friend, his circuits then shut down, his blue body parts fading into black, Starfire caught him and set him down.

"Forgetting something?" Robin teased picking up his bo-staff. Starfire stood up again, starbolts appearing in her hands, then turning to face Robin.

"You shall pay for hurting my friends." She growled. Robin smirked. Robin twirled his staff in his hands again.

"Sounds like fun."

Starfire threw her starbolts, Robin ducked down and lunged for her legs, he caught her around the waist and the two went crashing to the ground. Starfire scrambled to her feet shakily, as Robin stood up smirking.

"I enjoyed that more than I was supposed to." He said going into a fighting stance once more. Starfire narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not understand what you mean by that 'Robin,' but I do not speak to villains, I only capture them and see that justice is served." She said flying up and readying her bolts, She threw them in a shower of green, Robin span his staff at a record breaking speed to reflect them, he leapt up and kicked her in her stomach, she flew back, but stayed air born.

When she looked down at the ground she couldn't see Robin, Raven had disappeared in her blindness, Cyborg was shut down on the floor where she left him, and Beastboy was hidden by crates, but there was no sign of Robin.

Something then hit her in the back, she was drags down, she landed front first on the ground, only then did she realize who had thrown her down in such a manner.

"I demand you release me right now!" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing in anger.

"I don't think so, you guys are holding up my mission." Robin answered, he didn't say it but being this close to the alien princess was way too enjoyable for Robin. She struggled beneath him; he was holding her arms behind her back with a knee keeping her legs in place.

Starfire using her inhuman strength rolled over, throwing off Robin the process, she climbed to her feet, and she turned to see a fist fly straight at her. She gasped and ducked, she then barreled him out of the way and flew up into a higher level, this guy didn't seem to know when you give in, or to run like the others, he was probably new to the city but it was scaring Starfire how powerful he was, it took a lot to throw him off of her.

Robin leapt up after her, he spotted his sword, he made a dive for it and ran towards the alien to finish the job, she shot her starbolts at him, he took a dove and rolled underneath them, he then pushed off the ground, he rose his sword as he pinned her to the wall, Starfire's eyes widened considerably as his sword was pointed at her, she was frozen to the spot.

Robin looked at her eyes, they weren't glowing anymore, in fact they seemed the opposite, they were alight, but with fear. He pushed his weight against her to stop her moving, he flinched as she took a sharp intake of breath as their faces were inches apart.

"Don't make me kill you; I only kill who I'm told." He growled through clenched teeth, her eyes widened even more. And he took a double take.

_His looked up to see his parents fall; the terror in their faces, his mother's eyes flickered to his, her green eyes…_

Robin took a deep breath as the memory faded, Starfire stayed where she was, she shook in terror, Robin backed away slightly.

"Don't come after me." He said, he then jumped back over the railing. Even though he was gone Starfire was frozen to the spot, she wasn't even sure if it was out of fear anymore because when he was holding her, she felt…comforted.

He was holding a sword to her and she liked it, was that even possible, did…did she like this guy?

TT

**I'm in two minds about this chapter, I'm not sure I like the ending…hmmm…please reviewing, I need assurance for this chapter, plus I fixed the mistakes in chapter two. **

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**


	5. Destination: Titans' Tower

**No Weakness allowed: Chapter 5.**

**Destination: Titan's tower. **

**Why can't I stop blushing! Lol I am sooo happy about the response this is getting! My god! I love you guys!**

**POLL:**

**I was wondering, well thinking of adding a few people in. and here's your poll. **

**Would you like one of the Batman's villains to come in, because I have an idea, but if you guys rathered I didn't then I don't mind. **

**Should Red X be in this? As Robin's rival?**

**What other pairings would you like to see?**

**And here's a random 1! Who else thinks Robin looks better with his hair wet? Or is it just me? Please answer me!**

**OH! I'm back in high school now (boo!) so updates won't be as frequent, if I already said this then proceed to shut me up **

**Answers:**

**rock'n'rollbitch****: The Robin as an assassin just intrigued me for ages, until I couldn't take it anymore and I wrote it! Lol I got the idea from the film Kill Bill and a story on here by the samurai, because she rox! Anywho, I'm sooo happy I'm good enough to be on your favorites if your picky, I didn't know I was such a good writer! **

**ThSamurai****: I shall for fill your need because you've for filled mine for sooo long lol thanks for the review! I still love the fact you're reading this! Hopefully I'll get better as this goes on :)**

**Jade: Lol! I'm flattered by your compliments I really am! Thanks!**

**mr.rogers****: Thanks! I never get tired of hearing it!**

**locket101****: lol! Yes, yes he is! **

**Love Angel Monkey****: Evil rocks see but sometimes it just needs the titans to come and kick its butt! **

**Sersee Grayson****: Ok, I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs until you update lol! Thanks for the review. **

**AlienStarKicksButt: It would take ten broken fingers and a power cut to stop me updating **

**Sapphire: Well I hope so or my story line is ruined! **

**RedXStarRob****: Hmm…I think I know one person who'd like Red X to make an appearance lol **

**ice illuser****: If you want them to then they will. (I have something planned MUHA!) **

**THANKS GUYS AND NOW HERE'S YOUR WELL DESERVED CHAPPY!**

**TT**

It was official…Slade was probably going to kick his ass, he _never _lost a target, it was one of the laws he lived by, and then and all of a sudden some red-head flies into his life…_a beautiful red-head…_And then he looses a target, and starts thinking crap!

Robin threw off his helmet and stormed into his apartment. He was seriously annoyed, and then as if on queue his phone started to ring, Robin groaned and dragged his feet over to the phone and picked it up. Knowing who it was tried to act casual.

"Yeah?" He said trying to act like his normal cocky and arrogant self.

An aggravated voice filled the other line. "Don't give me any of your crap Robin, Dr Chang's body didn't turn up at the morgue as planned, what the hell happened?" Slade snarled. Robin couldn't hold back a flinch.

"The titans got in the way; I've never dealt with them before." Robin said sounding defeated. But Slade didn't cut him any slack, like he ever did.

"I trained you to take care of any obstacle; four _freaks _shouldn't be any exception!" Slade snarled, Robin closed his eyes in an attempt to stay calm. He was kicking himself enough; he didn't need Slade on his back.

"I'll make it up to you Slade." Robin growled. Slade was quiet for a moment.

"I'm giving you one chance, kill Chang by the end of the night, or you'll be the one in the morgue." There was a clicking sound and the line then went dead.

Robin sighed, he slowly moved over to his window, he looked out onto the horizon; the sun was just coming up. The windows on the skyscrapers glistened, but one building stood out most of all.

Titan's tower

TT

A black Raven flew through the roof of Titan's tower, when the raven disappeared five people stood on its place, one was tied up and gagged, and one promptly ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll take Chang to the holding room." Cyborg sighed. "Then I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, I have to reboot properly, that punk messed up my systems." Cyborg then muttered a stream of curse and dragged Chang out with him.

Raven threw her hood over her face before turning to Starfire who stood there looking lost. "Starfire, if your upset about letting him get away, forget it, there's always tomorrow, that guy looked like he had an ego, he'll be back to laugh in our faces, then we'll get him."

"I know friend. It's just…" Starfire trailed off. Raven raised an eyebrow, sensing a battle of emotions from the girl. She then turned herself and left.

Starfire slumped against the sofa, slowly lowering herself onto the floor. She was so confused, she'd never felt like this before. So many conflicting emotions were raging through her. Anger, sadness, fear, hope, love…lust?

Starfire shook her head violently, so her bangs hit her in the face. He was the enemy…nothing more.

TT

Robin stood on the roof, a small device in his hand, it was scanning the tower for life forms, security etc, and he had to say, he was impressed by what he saw. There were cameras, an auto-defense system, movement detectors in the air vents…in fact it was a wonder they didn't already know he was here.

Robin looked at the building thinking about the best plan of action…it seemed the only way in was through the place, what was better, going back to Slade and definitely getting the stuffing beaten out of you, or go into the tower, maybe get the stuffing beaten out of you…well, it looked like he was going in.

Robin eased the back open, and he smirked in success, one no alarms had gone off, and two, there was a computer panel right there, just waiting to be hacked. Robin cracked his fingers and started to rapidly type into the system, there were intense defenses on the computer but slowly Robin worked his way through everyone, Slade had taught him how to crack defense systems when he was eleven, many targets knew they were being hunted and paid stupid amounts of money on security which he took care of in fifteen minutes tops.

A beeping sound rewarded Robin; he smirked as a giant T took up the screen. It read:

WELCOME TO THE TEEN TITAN'S MAINFRAME.

Robin clicked again and more writing appeared.

THIS IS WHERE WE KEEP OUT FILES, OUR RECORDS, EVERYTHING ABOUT US.

Robin clicked again and his eyes widened.

SO DID YOU REALLY THINK WE'D LET YOU HACK US THAT EASILY?

Robin backed away from the computer and the beeping sound became faster, the screen started to flash menacingly, and then to top it off a voice ran out.

"TITAN TOWER DEFENSE SYSTEM ONLINE…DEFENSE SYSTEM ONLINE."

Robin unsheathed his sword. "Awww sh-!" Before Robin could finish his sentence mental plating clamped down on every doorway, sirens ran out and panels in the walls opened up to reveal laser guns and small white and blue robots with red lenses crawled out from every nook and cranny. (Think how long is forever.)

Robin ran along the corridor and down the stairs using his sword to reflect the lasers coming at him. He jumped over some of the bug robots and crushed one with his feet, he turned a corner and met a dead-end.

_What was with this place!_

Robin thought frantically as he turned and prepared to run back into the danger again.

TT

Cyborg was laughing when he typed into the system at that little hacker, he hadn't forgiven the punk for scrambling his circuits and this was just perfect revenge, he felt his comm. link beep in his arm and took a look at Beastboy's face.

"Dude! Who broke in? I can't get out of my fricking bedroom!" Beastboy exclaimed loudly over the sirens.

"Don't worry BB; as long as we're in our rooms the defense system won't do anything." Cyborg reassured his green friend. "Hey log on your PC and watch the fun, that punk form the observatory is here and is having a hard time." He added gleefully.

"Sorry to be the one who tells you this Cy, but Star never went to her room, she's in the common room, and I'm thinking the defense system isn't going to take kindly to her being there." BB said darkly.

"I hope she's ok, 'cause there's nothing I can do at the moment. I can't turn it off in less I'm in the tech room, and as you can see, I'm not." Cyborg replied putting a hand to his head. "And while it's online nothing gets in or out of the rooms."

"What about Raven; can't she teleport or something?" Beastboy asked hopefully. Cyborg's face lit up.

"I'll check." Cyborg typed rapidly into his keyboard…Beastboy watched his face gradually drop.

"No can do, she's…by the looks of things, in her mirror." Cyborg said.

"Damn it dude, what are we gonna do, Star's in there, with a load of guns and a crazy dude with a sword!" Beastboy yelled, waving his hands to add drama.

"Hey don't worry dawg, Star can handle herself, she'll be fine." Cyborg said leaning back. "But I'm keeping an eye on her just in case."

TT

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as four laser beams shot at her, she rapidly took flight to dodge them. "I wish for you to stop now please!"

The lasers replied by shooting at her again. Her eyes widened, she flew to her left and shot starbolts, they hit their targets and exploded, but more guns replaced them, Starfire growled deeply and tried something new, she flew for her life.

TT

Robin was spinning, leaping, sprinting, rolling, bolting and flipping to dodge the lasers, sweat poured down his face as one just missed his arm. This was getting hard, it was like the lasers were determining where he was going to be.

Robin reflected another laser; the beam reflected back on itself and exploded. He then took a rolling dive under a staircase, out of the laser's reach. He caught his breath. He wasn't expecting the tower to be this hard to beat, every laser canon he took out replaced itself! Not even Slade's training scenarios did that.

He ran out from his hiding place and started to dodge the lasers, he was looking back and didn't see the flying object speed right at him, he looked and in that split second their eyes met and widened considerably. And then of course…they crashed.

Starfire crashed into his chest, she eeped again as they both went speeding back, through a wall and down into the darkness of the basement.

TT

Starfire opened her eyes, yet didn't see a thing; she was lying on something soft and…and moving? Starfire scrambled off what ever it was and lit a starbolt.

_Of course. _She thought darkly. _It was him. _Even though she didn't like this one bit a part of her was relieved to be away from the lasers, and of course a fluttering in her stomach appeared as she looked at as he stirred, groaning slightly. Starfire stood up and readied her starbolts.

He scrambled to his feet, and faced her, they were silent, and both refused to move. He grasped his sword tightly, and she was posed and ready to fire, but neither did.

"Wh…why are you here?" Starfire asked quietly, the light from her bolts illuminating them softly. Robin was staring at Starfire, parts of her costume were ripped and now he couldn't take his eyes off her body. Her voice sadly dragged him back to reality and he snapped back into his cold personality.

"I popped in for a social visit." He drawled sarcastically. "I'm here for my target obviously."

Starfire's eyes narrowed at him. "Why do you need to kill him so badly?"

"I _never _miss a target."

"You make them sound like objects." Starfire said, her innocence shining. "They are human beings, just like you, yet you'll kill them without a second thought, why? How?"

Before he knew it Robin was in her face, and before he knew it he answered. "It's all I know." He whispered. Starfire frowned slightly confused.

"You can't have been killing all your life; you must have had a life before being an assassin."

Robin's eyes widened as he looked into her orbs that were so close.

"_You must have had a life before being an assassin…"_

Images flashed through his mind…

_He hugged his mother tightly…_

_His father ruffling his hair as he learnt a new gymnastic trip…._

_A figure in the shadows with a glittering knife…_

_His mother's eyes as she fell…her green eyes. _

Robin's eyes welled up. He tried to stop them, before he knew a tear fell from behind his mask. Starfire softly reached out to wipe it away.

"There must be more to you than a killer." She whispered. He looked into her, through her eyes, and into her soul, into her heart which she wore on her sleeve; she was like his mother…yet so different.

Robin dropped his sword, it clattered to the ground, Starfire's starbolts flickered out leaving them in the dark, yet they could see each others faces perfectly, and then slowly he reached up, and cupped her cheek. He slowly brought her face to his, their noses practically touching.

Starfire's eyes slowly closed as their his lips softly caressed hers, it was a tender kiss, but as soon as their lips touched Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it. Starfire groaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands softly touching his hair. Robin ran his tongue across her bottom lip, as if begging for entry; she smiled softly and granted it.

Before they knew it they were in love.

And before Robin knew it, the biggest weakness of all had come into play.

TT

O.O my first love scene…so…how did I do! I really need to know! Was I good at the kissing scene? Tell me?

Luvz ya

Valda

X

P.S, don't forget my poll. (Go to top of page)


	6. Destination: Titans' Tower PtII

**No Weakness Allowed: Chapter six. **

**Destination: Titan's tower. Target: Eliminated. **

**Okay…the poll answers:**

**Should there be a batman villain:**

**Yes: 2 No: 3**

**Don't mind: 2 **

**I've come up with something, which I think will please everyone; it'll be in a few chapters, near the end. **

**Should Red X come in?**

**Yes: 6 No: 2**

**Well, now that that's sorted I have a perfect place for our very cool villain. queue evil grin **

**Should there be other pairings:**

**Yes: 3 No: 2**

**Because this is mainly centered on Starfire and Robin, there won't be any other pairings (sorry!) BUT I am going to heavily hint towards a Raven and BB pairing, AND if I decide to do a sequel (thinking about it) I might add it in there…ok?**

**And finally, does Robin's hair look better wet:**

**Yes: 6 don't care: 1**

**Final conclusion: HA! I'M NOT ALONE! I don't feel weird anymore mind you I once read about someone who fancied Starfire and pictured her nude! **

**Answers:**

**falyn anjel****: Okay, now your review blew me away, the first reason was because it was in cap locks all the way through. And two you were just really nice! Lol Oh belieevvvveee I do savor every moment!**

**Sapphire: I'm not good at the stalling thing, it was either now, or wait a few more boring slightly uneventful chapters, I didn't want to loose interest, sorry if it seems sudden, buh I hope you carry on reading. **

**Me: I have a thing for Joker stories lately, they're on my favs, I find them so interesting because the joker is like O.O worthy. Thanks for answering and keep on reading. **

**Jade: Again, another review that blew me away with caps locks and compliments! Thank you!**

**xrobstarx****: I'm good at kissing scenes…YAY! I'm normally a darker writer so this was a first for me…go me! Lol thanks!**

**jeremy-sumpter-girl****: I luv your name, Jeremy sumpter is definitely drool worthy, long live peter pan! Sorry, anywho, thanks for reading this.**

**Sersee Grayson****: Me and my friend have an on going joke about twindling our thumbs…but now I'm trying to wiggle my nose like the witch in bewitched…I cant do it! Anywho…I still wanna know how red X can be cute…he wears a mask with a skull on it! Thanks for the review! U update ASAP now!**

**RedXStarRob****: You'll be getting your red X no worries there! I thought people might like that…that's my humor for you, very dry and sarcastic etc…think Raven. **

**AlienStarKicksButt****: Robin does look luuurrrvvllyy with his hair wet, I must agree, several other reviewers agree with you also! Thanks!**

**Love Angel Monkey****: I have to say, your reviews always get me smiling, you're just so nice! I can't believe I sounded professional with my kissing scene! Te he! You can thank allot of reading for that mind lol thank you! hugs! **

**Pesche: Thanks! And I have something pretty god planned for X**

**RupertLover09****: Thanks! Rude about your account, I hope you get it fixed! **

**Sasscreech****: Thanks! I will update this as soon as possible, o look…I updated! Lol **

**ThSamura: hits head on wall several times SORRY! I have a REELI bad habit of assuming the authors on here are girls anyway, but this time it was strictly a typo, I was meant to put 'they' not she, sorry!**

**I got the idea of this on your titan identity series, with Himora and Taku being assassins and stuff, I thought 'imagine if Robin was an assassin' then I watched kill bill and my imagination went in overdrive and thus 'no weakness allowed' was born! See my favorite batman villain is the joker! Because he's so insane and funny yet so dangerous it makes him amazing because anything it possible. But I have everything mapped out now, you just have to wait! I've never read 'assassins bane' but now I think I'm going to have to! I didn't know there was book with this type of story line! I'm in my last year of high school now (:S) and it sucks already! I'm sure college is much better, I'll keep up the gr8 work as long as you keep amazing me wif your stories :)**

**Sorry if I missed anyone. Pc not so gd. THANKS GUYS!**

**TT**

Robin was flying through the air, he was basking in the warmth of the brightest star, he was swimming through an ocean, and he was floating through space. No he was doing something a lot better in his opinion. He was kissing a beautiful girl. He didn't want to pull away but he knew if he didn't let her go now, he probably never would.

They slowly let each other go, the room still shrouded in darkness, they looked at each other with a new feeling, love. But Robin's face then hardened, he dived for his sword and spun it in his fingers.

Starfire's eyes widened, _what was he doing? _She thought frantically. Starfire lit her Starbolts, and stared at Robin in terror. But then she realized…he wasn't looking at her. She started to look around her to see what had caught the assassin's attention.

She flew up and looked down on him, still looking for anyone else, she was wary of him, she'd never felt like she did about anyone before, she felt as though she'd known him, his presence was so familiar, but she'd only seen him three times before. _What was going on? _Deep in her heart she knew, but as soon as it presented its theory to her brain, it rejected it faster then you could say starbolt.

She felt herself drift down and her feet gently touched the ground, she still eyed him, she then saw something move near her, she spun around but didn't see anything. Her brow furrowed. She looked back to Robin…but he was gone. Starfire's eyes widened as she spun around only to see him right next to her.

"Eep!" She squealed, not able to contain her surprise. She couldn't tell what was going on behind his mask, but his face was stern.

"Sorry," He muttered, he then threw something at her feet, gas started to pour out from a pellet. Robin flipped back away from her. Starfire went to say something but things started to fade in and out of focus. She put an arm to her head to compose herself, but before she knew it she started to fall to the ground.

But she never hit the floor, Robin caught her a few centimeters before her hair hit the ground, with a hand around her waist and one behind her head he lowered her gently. He had no idea why he felt the need to do this but something in him told him to.

He looked at her peaceful face and he felt his chest tighten, but before he could do much else he felt someone behind him. Before he even had time to turn a voice rang out.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" A voice shouted, black energy surrounded Robin and threw him into a wall. It didn't take Robin long to climb to his feet once more, and it didn't take him long to realize who was nice enough to throw him into it in the first place.

"Please, is that all you do?" He drawled going into a fight stance as he turned to face the cloaked sorceress. Now this one he really didn't care for much…he hated Goths anyway.

"Want to find out?" She answered, he could only see her emotionless eyes stare half heartedly at him, her voice was flat, it was like she was an machine, with no soul, but he knew better, his research on the titans told him she was half demon, he'd never fought a demon before, so he'd need to be careful, but she didn't seem like much trouble. She lifted herself into the air, as her eyes started to glow. "It's not like you have a choice in the matter." She raised her hands into the air. "Azarath! Metrion! Xinthos!" Her voice grew melodic as various objects lifted themselves shrouded in dark energy and flew through the air at him.

Robin leapt up, not really feeling impressed, and jumped on each object as it came near him, using them as stepping stones, he let out a battle cry and brought his sword down on the pale girl, her eyes caught him and she threw her hands out in front of her and energy formed a shield protecting him, as he fell back to earth she flew after him, when he landed, he flipped back giving Raven a nasty kick to the jaw, she flew back up, and cried out in pain.

Robin landed, a smirk planted on his lips. He then ran at her as she landed on the floor, his sword in one hand flying behind him.

"Ahhh!" He roared as he neared her, he started to raise his sword, ready to strike, he looked at her cloak as it flew about her, revealing her chest, and he chose his target. It would be like killing a vampire with a silver stake.

TT

Beastboy watched his doors swish open, Cyborg confirmed the security had been switched off and Beastboy was off in cheetah form, he felt as though his friends were in danger, one in particular.

TT

Robin took a swipe at her arm, lightly taking off some skin and part of her costume. He smirked; she was practically human…almost. He held his sword over her chest lightly, she pressed lightly and she flinched in unconsciousness. Robin's eyes then lit up as blood lust filled his eyes, giving them an almost inhuman gleam behind his mask.

Who was the demon? Raven. Or Robin. Robin paused at this thought, but it was a thought to late as a mighty cheetah leapt down and barreled Robin, he hit the floor a few feet away from a growling green cheetah, which had its teeth bared dangerously.

Robin backed away slightly, not wanting to take his chance with them; he threw a flash bomb at the beast's feet and made a dash for the door. He looked at his blue prints of the tower on his hand held and saw where the holding cell was. This had gone on for too long now, he had to finish it.

He ran through the tower, it became easy now that security had been switched off, much to his advantage, he faintly heard the Cyborg's feet behind him, he came to a corridor and plunged his sword into the lock panel, the keyboard crackled with electricity and the door slammed shut. He heard yells and banging behind him, he didn't have long.

He came to a labeled door and read:

HOLDING CELL.

He was here.

TT

Starfire stirred, she sat up with a groan to see Raven kneeling besides her, Beastboy next to her.

"When did you arrive friends? And where is Robin?" Starfire asked as she took Beastboy's hand and climbed to her feet.

"Cyborg's gone after the assassin Starfire, and we're now guessing his name's Robin." Raven answered.

"Yes, he told me when I first met him, though I do not know why." Starfire cringed, of course she knew why, earlier moments confirmed that, she hated lying to her friends, but if they ever found out that she did…that with an enemy, they'd never forgive her.

One of Raven's eyebrows rose slightly in suspicion. They were quiet for a moment when a beeping sound filled all of their ears, they all pulled out their communicators the same time (god knows where they keep them!) to reveal Cyborg's troubled face.

"Guys…bad news."

"What Cy?" Beastboy asked a frown on his usually happy face. Cyborg looked uneasy; they recognized the holding cell behind him, but Chang no where in sight.

"Just get up here now," Cyborg answered darkly and ended the comm. Conversation.

TT

Professor Chang's body was removed in a body bag by coroners an hour later. The titans stood none speaking by the doorway. When his body passed by Starfire she looked away. She felt responsible some how, Robin was long gone, apart from broken guns and furniture he left no clues, no evidence of his being there.

Raven watched Starfire, trying to separate her raging emotions, she was seriously stressed at the moment, and she felt troubled, which was not like Starfire at all. The boy's left to answer questions for the police and neither girl moved.

"Do you want to meditate with me?" Raven asked flatly. "You seemed troubled." Starfire simply nodded in reply and they walked towards the roof stairway in silence.

When they arrived on the roof both sat opposite each other in the air, no words were being spoken; they steadied their breathing before chanting. After twenty minutes of this Raven cracked open an eye to peer at the alien chanting in front of her.

"Starfire," Raven said, Starfire didn't answer, she merely kept chanting. "Starfire!" Raven said a little louder, Starfire opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the Goth.

"Yes friend?" She said sweetly. Raven opened her eyes fully and frowned.

"What happened with you and…Robin?" Raven inquired. A flash of worry and guilt passed over Starfire's eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed by Raven.

"Nothing, we merely fought, as we do all out enemies that is all." Starfire said a little too quickly.

"You seemed flustered when you woke up, when we got back from the observatory, and when we first met him at the bank, what is going on with you?" Raven pointed out, ticking the facts off on her fingers, a slight accusation in her voice.

"Please what do you mean by this...flustered?" Starfire asked politely lacing her fingers in her lap. Raven's frown only deepened.

"You were blushing, you were distant and in thought, and like now you were nervous and to top it off, I can see something I don't recognize in your eyes, something that wasn't there before. And I sincerely hope it's not what I think it was Starfire."

Starfire was open to open her mouth to speak when Cyborg appeared at the door. "Sorry but, we gotta go answer questions for press, you know the drill."

Starfire nodded and walked towards the stairwell, Raven watched her retreating back, suspicion the only thing on her mind.

TT

"You completed the task?" Slade's voice filled the room. Robin kept a straight face as he nodded, guilt filling his eyes behind his mask. No way was Slade going to find out what happened at the tower, no one was.

"Yes Slade." Robin answered, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Good, now…I have something I need you to do with a partner, the Japanese exhibit is coming in from Gotham city museum; you and an old friend of yours are going to steal the Chirrico diamond necklace. Understood?"

"Yes Slade, who will be my partner?" Robin answered nodding again. Slade's eye gleamed.

"Oh you've met before." He sneered. A shadow stepped out from behind his throne and a scowl reached Robin and a growl escaped his lips.

"Hey bird boy."

TT

MUHA! sorry I had to leave you there! Please review!

Luvz ya

Valda

X


	7. Destination: Jump City Museum

**No Weakness Allowed: Chapter Seven.**

**Destination: Jump city museum. **

**Fifteen reviews! You guys kick as! You know that, you really do!**

**EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Night'sMysteriousStar!**

**Answers:**

**Crimson Requiem****: If it's one thing that I love it's when an author from a favorite story reads mine! THANK YOU! I hope _you_ can update too!**

**Night'sMysteriousStar: blushes awwww shucks! Thanks! I never get over the flattery…and I'm a performer! Lol happy birthday!**

**sexylilsis****: It's red X, he rocks! Thanks!**

**RedXStarRob****: lol! Thanks for the review, here's your update…I wish they'd jus kiss in the series god damn it! Sorry for cursing lol**

**Jade: Starfire all the way! I'm not a fan of raven and robin AT ALL! Lol, I'm a robin and Starfire freak, and proud of it! Robin's partners red X, I said he'd be coming in last chapter. **

**somekindafreaky****: Me too, the dud rocks doesn't he! It'll develop you can trust me there.**

**skuller31****: Done! Done! Done! Lol thanks!**

**mental moo****: Thank you! I'm proud of it!**

**jackie alvarez: I'll keep the gr8 work if you keep up the reviews **

**krisy66 star: thank you!**

**InkBlotted Chakra****: Wait no more! **

**moongoddess0808****: I'll be surprised if you don't know who it is! Lol thanks!**

**Sersee Grayson****: I will wiggle my nose…one day…anywho! Thanks for the review! I hope Red X is as good as you hoped! **

**CloeyMarie****: Poor star…the girl's always fricking confused! I just noticed lol thanks for the review! Yay! No more chang!**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**TT**

Robin couldn't help it, he tensed as his eyes narrowed in the figure immerging. He hated everything about the guy, his arrogant voice, his stupid costume and most of all his over inflated ego.

"Don't call me bird boy." Robin ground out through bared teeth; it took all his will power not to cut the jerk to pieces. Red X crossed his arms over his chest. He was clad in a black body suit; X's on the hands, his mask was black with a white skull and a red X. And that's where he got his name.

"You've stayed your cheerful self then _bird boy_." Red X sneered, Robin could tell he was smirking; the smugness was evident.

"There will be time to catch up as long as I get that necklace tonight, Slade said between the boys who were caught up in a glaring contest. Robin was winning when he pulled away.

"Yes Slade." He said nodding; X merely smirked through his mask at Robin.

They turned and walked towards the lift, once inside Robin crossed his arms over his check fuming, X slowly turned to face him. "So how's the assassin's life? Killed many innocent people lately? Or just your targets." X asked casually, but with hinted malice.

"It pays better than a thief's job and apart from a few guards only targets too." Robin replied casually, he needed to stay the emotionless assassin around X; he loved to find Robin's weaknesses.

_No weakness allowed…no weakness allowed…_

Robin kept thinking these words as X talked about the spoils of thievery. Robin rolled his eyes; he climbed onto his bike, "meet me just outside the street of the museum." Robin said emotionlessly. "And X…shut up."

TT

That night Robin pulled himself onto the roof of the museum, his security scrambler in one hand, and his computerized blueprints in the other. Robin frowned as saw X casually lean against the building. Robin put away his 'toys' as X called them and turned to X.

"I don't know why Slade has paired us, the security's hardly anything I or even you can't handle." Robin said frowning. "But if we get this over with then we don't have to stay in each other's company."

"Good point kid." X agreed nodding slightly. He then held out his hand and the X on his hand expanded into a spinning blur of red, he went over the skylight and started to cut a hole large enough for them. "You know, they really shouldn't install skylights, makes things to easy." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Careful, the security may not be good, but the titan's might have something up their sleeves that we didn't see, I've already met with them three times in the last two days, I don't fancy it again." Robin said, his mind flashed to the red-headed alien and his hard demeanor faltered.

"Nothing I can't handle." X said arrogantly. "Checked out the chicks? The alien's feisty as hell."

Robin's scowl deepened, as much as he didn't want to he felt a pang of jealousy, he didn't like the thought of X's hands on her in any way.

"I bet they kicked your sorry ass though." Robin resorted. X straightened up not liking the remark. He deposited the glass on the ground.

"It's not like they captured me, I was just out of xinothium (sp) for awhile. Who cares?"

"Slade." Robin replied.

X tensed slightly. "Let's just get this over with." X snarled darkly. He then pulled out a grappling and jumped through his makeshift hole, Robin right behind him.

Robin had always hated Red X, almost as much as he hated Slade, but even amongst all the rage and angst he had for the thief, he still had pity, heading right back to the day they met.

TT

_Robin lay on his small camp bed, staring up at his ceiling uninterested, he'd been with Slade for a year now, and he was tired of the constant training and the endless forests and of course Slade's torture sessions, which he called lessons. _

_His door opened and Wintergreen stepped in, he looked down his nose at the boy. "Master Slade has someone he wishes for you to meet." He said uninterested in Robin whatsoever. Robin sighed and followed the man into the main hall. And waiting there was Slade, but behind the man's hulking body was someone else. _

_The boy had scruffy black hair which hung into his eyes, and flew out like he'd just faced a gale. He was pale and thin, but his eyes were slanted and so dark they seemed almost black, he seemed almost like a vampire to Robin. _

"_Robin this is Xun Akako, he's from China, I brought him here to learn to be-"_

"_An assassin?" Robin cut in, Slade's one eyes narrowed. _

"_Don't interrupt." He said harshly. "No, you're going to be an assassin; Xun is going to be a thief." _

_Even then Robin felt a shiver run through him as Xun smirked at him and his dark eyes gleamed with mischief. _

"_So…" Xun began. "I hear your names Robin…pretty stupid name, how about I call you bird boy." Robin then knew that he and Xun were NEVER going to get along. _

TT

**I called Red X Xun Akako because, Xun means fast in Chinese and Akako means red child in Japanese, I thought it fit together nicely. **

TT

Starfire was lying on her bed, her head hanging off her side, her hair falling to the floor almost like a sheet of red. Her eyes stared at nothing, glazed over in thought, memory and the like. Robin was on her mind, and it seemed he'd never leave.

She closed her eyes and she could see him, his mask glinting, his face hard, his mouth smirking, his body posed for attack but even as he moved slowly in her mind he changed, his face softening and his arms wrapping themselves around her and he slowly brings his lips down to meet hers…

Starfire's eyes snapped open…she shouldn't be thinking about him in this way, in fact he shouldn't be thinking about him at all, he was a criminal, an infamous assassin no less. Yet when he looked at her…she couldn't even see his eyes but he didn't look at her like he did the others. Beastboy had said his stare sent shivers down his spine, but to her, when he looked at her she felt warm and complete. What was wrong with her!

Starfire rolled over to stare out of her window, what could they possibly have in common? He was a dark assassin, merciless, arrogant and…evil? She didn't know him, but she didn't feel as though he was, it was like he was lost.

There came a knock at the door and Starfire sat up. "Who requires entrance?"

"Star it's me, Raven."

Starfire closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead, she didn't want Raven prying at the moment, but she couldn't exactly say no.

"Please enter friend Raven," Starfire answered sighing inwardly. Raven entered hood up with her eyes peering out at her. Raven went and stood by the dresser, she studied a pink bunny plush and put it down with distaste. Only then did she turn to Starfire.

"We need to carry on our convocation Starfire; I don't plan to let it go. What. Is. Up." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Starfire sighed, this time out loud, there was no dodging it now.

"I…I am…" She sighed, "I'm not exactly sure Raven." Starfire chose her words carefully and truthfully Raven frowned slightly.

"Well let's talk about it," Raven said taking a seat next to Starfire. "And get to the bottom of it."

"I do not know what is going on…he makes me feel strange, something I have not felt before, maybe this explains the new look in my eyes perhaps Raven?"

"Maybe, but how would you not know what something was? I mean you have to recognize it some how…what does it make you want to do?"

Starfire blushed slightly. "I…do not know."

"Starfire, I'm not stupid, answer the question."

Starfire sighed once more, and before she knew it words were flying from her mouth. "Oh Raven he makes me feel complete, I feel as though I have known him all my life, I...Raven I think I am in love!"

Raven no longer had her hood up, she was staring at Starfire in such amazement and emotion was flooding her eyes.

BANG!

They both jumped as the pink bunny plush blew into pieces. Raven stood up and put her hood up. Raven took another look at Starfire; tears filled her green eyes as she stared helplessly at Raven. Raven didn't know what to do or say.

"Excuse me."

The door snapped shut behind Raven and Starfire was left alone.

TT

Robin and X made their way through the museum with ease, the security scrambler making sure no cameras saw them, but just for fun they 'danced' through the laser beams protecting the Japanese exhibit. They saw the necklace on a red silk cushion.

The necklace was gold, but the chain was one long dragon weaving its way around what would be someone's neck, every few centimeters there would be a red diamond hanging from it, but at the front there was large dark green emerald with two scarlet diamonds sandwiching it. It was gorgeous.

Robin looked at X, even from behind the mask Robin could see the greed he had for it. Robin looked at it again and saw a small information plague next to it. It read

**Chirrico's necklace, an ancient necklace that the emperors favourite daughter would wear, worth over 500,000 dollars.**

"Why did Slade want us both to steal this? You could've easily stolen this yourself," Robin said crossing his arms. "It's too easy."

"You're right kid, but Slade didn't want us just to steal this, he wanted us noticed, he wants Jump to be on its knees to us, I'm the master thief, you're the merciless assassin. People'll fear us Robin." X said the sound of satisfaction weaved in his voice.

"Well I can tell you four people who definitely won't fear you two!" A voice called form the doorway. Robin tensed, he could feel her eyes on him…he could feel her presence, and again guilt for his crime flashed in his long dead conscience.

"Hey it's a masquerade! Dudes! We forgot our masks!" Beastboy said grinning and then laughing shrilly. Robin turned the same time as X, and saw all four titans in battle stance. Robin unsheathed his sword and X's twin X's started to spin.

"You get the necklace, I'll take the freaks." X shouted running forward. Robin nodded and ran the other way; glad that he didn't have to face the titans. He smashed the glass and grabbed the necklace, stuffing it into his belt. The alarms now rang out, the police were probably on their way but it didn't matter.

Robin span around and saw something which made his stomach bubble with fury and jealously, he didn't know or care where the other titans were. All that mattered was that X had Starfire pinned the ground with an X and was running his fingers along her face.

Now…Robin was pissed.

TT

Plz review! Next chapter…Robin goes nuts. YAY!


	8. Destination: Jump City Museum PtII

**No Weakness Allowed: Chapter 8**

**Destination: Museum. **

**100 REVIEWS! I am so happy! This took awhile because I had to make it gr8, I kind of got a lot of reviews, 20 to be exact and I don't want to take up half the chapter writing responses, so most of the time now I'm going to be only answering questions, and shout outs! Because I feel so happy reading your reviews, so guys, please keep it up!**

**O.O one thing, thank you for reviewing Jackalobe! You're one of my favourite authors so 2 know you like my story is really gr8 for me! **And D-I-WaRrIa! Btw the **way, I'm actually Anwen! One of your reviewers, so update already ppl! **

**IMPORTANT: Ok ppl, I'm British as some of you know, so I haven't even seen the 4th season yet (it's coming in November!) so I need people filling me in! I'm so jealous of you Americans! **

**Shout outs!**

**RobinRox13****, Jackalobe, rayo, ****locket101****, hayhay, ****ThSamurai****banana fritz****ChineseLookin'Gal****D-I-WaRrIa****somekindafreaky****Love Angel Monkey****sexylilsis****, Night'sMysteriousStar, starrobsgreatestfan, girlphantom, ****april4rmH-town****Sersee Grayson****, rsfan716, ****RedXStarRob**** and last but not least, ****Sasscreech**

**cracks fingers**

**Now for the moment u've all been waiting for…**

**TT**

Red X ran his finger across the red head's cheek softly, savoring the feel of her skin as she struggled beneath him; inside his brain he was thinking much darker thoughts.

Starfire was disgusted by this man sitting on top of her and touching her in any way, on her planet this would've been a crime! She struggled again, she could feel his greedy gaze upon her and she dreaded what was going on in his mind. She wondered where her friends were, where anyone was!

He leaned in and she could hear him take in her scent. And behind his mask he smirked. "You smell good cutie, how about I steal you instead."

Starfire struggled even harder, but as Red X was about to say something else and foot crashed into his skull and he was thrown off of her, she saw that steel booted toe and her eyes widened. Robin! He jumped over her, his bo-staff twirling at his side.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It!" Robin growled through bared teeth. Red X climbed to his feet and staggered slightly. He extracted his spinning Xs and faced Robin, an aura of fury surrounding him.

"Never knew you were the jealous type Robin, but really, falling for a titan, I don't think Slade will be very happy with that." He drawled.

Robin roared with fury, he started to run at him, X did the same they crashed into each other, their weapons locked, their nose almost touch, both eyes hidden behind masks, but the anger radiating from them was enough to blow you away. They pulled apart and crashed into each other again. Robin eased X back a little, he smirked slightly.

"You may be a thief, and a pretty good one, but I'm the one people fear, I'm the assassin Xun, and don't you forget _X _I'm the one Slade trained."

They pulled back and glared at each other, until X gave a barking laugh. "You're right Robin, you're the killer, you're the one people fear, you're the one people hurt, and you broke rule number one, no. Weakness. Allowed."

"I didn't break it!" Robin snarled.

X laughed again. "Oh really, because the titan is quite a weakness don't you think?" Robin didn't answered, well he did in a way, he stepped back and in a single blow that moved to fast for normal eyes to see X flew across the room, he caught himself and pushed his weight so his feet sprang from the wall, X held his blades in front of him, Robin jumped over X and caught his feet, X cried out as Robin swung him into a wall leaving a crack.

"FEELING COCKY NOW X?" He roared, X looked taken aback, he'd seen Robin steal and kill without showing emotion, yet one mention of the alien and he was filled with mixed emotions, he was filling up, soon to the brim and then all he had to do was make it spill.

X didn't answer his question; instead he threw down two flash bombs, as Robin used his cloak to shied his eyes X jumped in with his blades, two slashes were heard and Robin's cloak had two ugly gashes in it, as well as his arm. Robin didn't get injured.

"So…the assassin can bleed, I was expecting black blood though, or even none at all!" X sneered as Robin unsheathed his sword, X jumped back gracefully as Robin's boil started to boil. He hated X even more than he used to and he really used to hate him.

Starfire struggled with her bonds, but the X was stuck tight into the ground, with her beneath it, even her alien strength couldn't break it, but her gaze turned to the fighting criminals before, she was mentioned and confusion flashed through her mind, how was she a weakness to Robin? He was a criminal, unable of feeling. A killer…but she didn't believe that, her friends might, the Red X might, but she didn't. She struggled with new found strength; she had to get out, if not for herself, but to figure out these feelings…for Robin.

Robin shot a look at the alien; she was staring right at him, the look in her eyes was mixed with worry confusion, fear and…affection? There was no way she like him in the same way he did her, it was impossible, he was heartless killer, he had to remain that.

In a way X was right, Slade would _not _be happy. They stared at each other a second to long because a fist crashed into the side of Robin's head and he flew across the room and skidded to a halt near Starfire, he quickly slashed her bonds before rolling away quickly, just as a foot nearly crashed down onto his head.

Starfire scrambled away from the fighting pair it seemed every time a hit was placed, or blocked they hit with such a force a gust of air would blow from the impact, but neither boy seemed fazed, the simply blocked and punched and kicked, their weapons forgotten, it seemed they had a lot of old tension between because there was no holding back for these two, they seemed almost enemies.

Starfire backed up against the wall and was joined by the other titans, Raven had two slashes across her arms, but she seemed unfazed by them, Beastboy was rubbing his head and Cyborg was glaring at a few dents made in his circuitry, but as Robin's and X's fight progressed they were all in awe at the skill they possessed.

"Who the hell trained these guys?" Cyborg exclaimed wide eyed. Raven looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Would you really want to meet them Cyborg?" She stated monotone in place. Cyborg gave a weak smile.

"I guess you got a point."

"These dudes are amazing!" Beastboy said waving his arms; his eyes were wide as he followed every dodge and flip.

"They're also criminals." Raven stated bringing him back to reality.

"Fine, you try you break up their fight Rae, I'd love to see you try." Beastboy said crossing his arms. Raven turned to him glaring. Starfire was watching every move anxiously, gasping every time X nearly landed a hit, and it was driving her crazy, she shouldn't be worried about him, she should be insisting on breaking them up and bringing them both to hard justice, but her heart was worrying about Robin.

Raven slowly grew tired of their insistent fighting, neither seemed to be winning. She threw out her hands, her eyes glowing white, each criminal was separated and were thrown onto opposite sides of the room. Both stayed there gasping for breath.

"I don't know why you two have turned on each other, because earlier you seemed content on ripping us apart. But you can tear each other apart for all I care, as long as it's in prison!" She finished her rant with a near shout. Both were struggling again as soon as they heard the word prison.

"Me and Raven will take Red X, Starfire and Beastboy, take Robin. Titans go!" Cyborg ordered as his sonic cannon came into view.

Each titan went to their assigned task; both criminals bonds were broken as the advancing titans made their moves. Red X retracted his X's once more and slashed at Cyborg's circuitry, and as Cyborg fell past him gave him a kick into the back which threw him into a glass cabinet, it smashed upon his impact and he lay unmoving.

"Cyborg!" Raven turned on X and two lethal looking poles rose up on their accord and flew at X, he smirked behind his mask and cut them to pieces before they embedded themselves in him.

"Nice try goth! But obviously not good enough." X then threw an X at Raven, it expanded, but before it could hit her it exploded into red goop, it covered her and kept her on the ground, her mouth was covered with it, unable to say her mantra she was trapped.

X didn't stop to gloat as he would usually, instead he ran at Robin once more, his eyes were on his belt, if Robin was going to go rogue on him he didn't care, but there was no way he was going to Slade empty handed. Robin had his hands full with a fully grown lion that wouldn't stop taking swipes at him. The alien was hovering a few feet above them, she looked lost, as though she didn't know whether to help or not.

_Well…it does take two to tango. _X thought maliciously, his spinning Xs at the ready he jumped high in the air, as he gracefully free fell towards Robin something caught his eye. Two gleaming balls of green hit his stomach and sent him flying. Starfire flew after him clearly still mad from their little scene from earlier, she rained down starbolts and they forced X too dodge out of her line of fire.

"Protecting your Robin cutie?" X called tauntingly. He could almost hear her growl of anger.

"You no nothing of me Red X, do not assume anything." She called. Red X smirked softly from his hiding place.

"Really cutie I'm curious, why would you want to date a killer?"

"That is none of your concern." Starfire shouted, her anger starting to show. Unknown to her was that Red X was slowly moving from his hiding place unseen, he slowly kept talking to keep her attention on him. Finally he was directly behind her, his blades spinning once more. Red X had a great ambition thanks to Slade, he wanted to rule Jump City, but he needed Robin to do it, and Slade needed them both, if Robin was so taken with his girl…then he'd get rid of her.

He braced himself, the alien was now silent probably listening out for her, and Robin was preoccupied. He sprang high into the air, his blades raised above his head, Starfire turned to see him bear down on her, he took four swipes to her stomach, she screamed in agony attracting everyone attention.

X landed on the ground, a gleam in his eyes behind his mask, Starfire fell after him, and she hit the ground with a thud. Blood starting to seep from her wounds her eyes closed. Red X slowly turned to face Robin who hadn't taken his eyes from the fallen girl.

"Remember Robin. No weakness allowed."

TT

Whose evil?

plz review!

Luvz ya

Valda

X


	9. Destination: Heaven's door

**No weakness allowed: Chapter 9.**

**Destination: Heaven's door & Jump. **

**Heya guys! Thx for all the reviews! I'm wearing a grin that could put Starfire to shame people! You guys make me feel like a good writer, and I love the fact people like my talent. **

**rock'n'rollbitch****, Rayo, ROBIN LOVES STARFIRE, ****ThSamurai****, smilynae, ****banana fritz****Dusk66****Love Angel Monkey****D-I-WaRrIa****, rsfan716, ****AnnMari123****sweetlesslove****Sasscreech****, me, ****PrInCeSs 2006****april4rmH-town****InkBlotted Chakra****skuller31****RedXStarRob**** & Jackalobe.**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**Answers:**

**WAAAYYYYY ahead of you smilynae! But thank you anyway! I did that a few months back, and they sound so amazing it's unfair! You people don't say you don't want to spoil it I need to be up to date for new stories! So people HELP ME! Because might not post transcripts for season 5 4 awhile yet :( **

**Who said British people can't write! Because I'm gonna go hit them upside the head thank you very might. Two authors for example. J.K Rowling and of course Tolkien! **

**Yes I'm Anwen! This is my main name though I haven't been on Anwen for awhile now though, I rather this, cause I'm noticed for my story now! Tehe! Anywho, oh and I'll be reviewing your story under Valda now Waria! **

**And the name Valda, my pen name, means power in some language, if you want to find a cool name that means something look at good for names, like Branwen means beautiful raven in welsh, I'm from Wales so I now that, even if I don't speak the language, so it's great for a Raven fan, and Seren means star so perfect for a Starfire fan. See I'm a genius! **

**And it was X who hurt Star! **

**Yes I do accept cookies and hugs! But homework has to come first sorry! beats down her essay with a stick at least that's what I tell myself **

**And Jackalobe…I'm worried about you & your friend Jack…O.O I didn't know that many characters from TT were sexy lol! If you don't cheer Robin on I think Starfire would come and hit you! But drama kicks as! **

**Here's your well deserved update!**

**TT **

The room fell silent at X's words. The echo of them radiated from the walls, but then…there was silence. Robin could hear his heart beat in his ears. It was so loud it hurt. It was starting to sink in…the blood…her pained face…her eyes as she fell. Like his mother before her. She was going to die.

Raven reacted first, without words she threw out her hands. And a black aura surrounded X's neck, her eyes glowing red and multiplying to four. Beastboy ran to Starfire not paying attention. X struggled with Raven's anger and Robin…stared.

"You will pay for that you insolent little pick pocket!" Raven growled squeezing her hands so X was lifted off the floor and started to choke.

Beastboy heard her words and turned, "Raven!" Beastboy shouted. "Stop it!" Beastboy then ran at Raven, he dove and knocked her to the ground, her eyes fluttered to violet once more as X fell to the floor gasping for breath.

_She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. _These words echoed through the masked teen's head, blanking out all thought._ She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. _He stared at her face until it blurred out of vision. He only turned when he felt a piercing gaze on him…in fact two of them. First he saw the Goth, Raven staring at him as she kneeled by Starfire, trying to heal her wounds. The other he couldn't pin point, now that was worrying.

Robin felt himself slowly back away from the scene. Things were becoming too deep here, X was still hacking on the ground and Beastboy had gone to restart Cyborg. He needed to get out of here, he was seriously worried about Starfire, and his heartstrings were aching with the worry of her safety, his heartstrings hadn't pulled for five years, why were they starting now?

She turned from the scene and ran silently away towards his entrance, the skylight. Unaware of the person watching his every move.

TT **Who do you think it is! **

Starfire was alone in the dark; all she could hear was her own faint heart beat, all she could see was the blackness of where ever she was, and all she could feel was her bleeding stomach. She tried to walk forward but stumbled, she tried to climb back up but something was keeping her there, like gravity had turned on her. She started to crawl, not even sure if her eyes were open at all.

Then faintly in the distance she saw something, a faint light, it was like a beacon of hope, she tried to get up again but something pushed her down again. She started to crawl as fast as her injured body could carry her, blood still dripped and she flinched as her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

A shooting pain ripped through her abdomen and her knees gave way too the pain, her face screwed in misery. She cracked an eye open and saw a figure approach from the beacon of light. It slowly made its way towards her and she found her hands and held herself up. The figure kept shifting in and out of focus she shut her eyes once more as the light grew closer and started her hurt her tired eyes, she just wanted to sleep, she relaxed her body and collapsed to the floor, foot steps were now heard and the breathing of another reached her ears, she didn't check to see who was there, she just hoped they'd let her rest.

"Starfire…wake up." A voice said, and Starfire didn't want to sleep anymore, her eyes shot open and she saw a beautiful woman, she wore a costume of greens, reds and yellows, she had long brown wavy hair and dazzling green eyes, very much like her own. Starfire stared at the woman in wonder, she felt like she knew this woman. "Starfire…take my hand." Starfire obeyed and took her green gloved hand and she pulled her to her feet, she looked into her green eyes alight with happiness.

"It's not your time yet, you have so much more too do in the world. But first, help my son, Richard. He need's help, he needs to love again, he needs to feel. Show him for me Starfire. Teach my little Robin how you love again."

All Starfire could do was nod and the woman wrapped her arms around Starfire in a motherly hug. Starfire returned it and she felt all her pain leave her, the woman backed away and started to glow in the light. Starfire watched her slowly fade away, words then formed on her mouth, but Starfire didn't catch them, then slowly she heard someone familiar call her name.

It was Cyborg.

TT

Starfire's eyes fluttered open; she opened her eyes and looked up into Cyborg's one brown and one red glowing eye. She gave him a weak smile and he covered her in a bear hug. He heard Beastboy behind her, and as soon as Cyborg let her go Beastboy jumped on her. She giggled lightly and looked around for Raven expecting to see her brooding about the situation. But she wasn't there. She looked around.

"Please, where is Raven?" She asked sitting up and feeling her now healed stomach. Cyborg scratched his head and then as though a light bulb lit above his head he clicked his fingers.

"She healed you and went after Robin, after taking care of X of course." Cyborg said pointing first to the entrance and then to X who was now tied up unconscious. Starfire nodded, feeling tired. Her meeting with the woman had confused her and she needed time to think about it.

"Hey Beastboy!" Cyborg shouted suddenly making Starfire jump. Beastboy turned from his little glaring moment with an unconscious X. "Take Star home, I'll go after Raven and bird boy. Okay?"

"Okay dude!" Beastboy agreed giving an ok sign with his fore finger and thumb. Starfire feeling to tired to argue with the arrangements watched Cyborg climb to his feet, pat Starfire on the shoulder and then run out of the entrance. Beastboy and her remained quiet for a moment before Starfire smiled weakly again.

"Please, may we venture home now, I am feeling the tired feeling?"

TT

Robin climbed up onto the roof and shut the skylight behind him, he hoped the titans and X hadn't noticed him leave, he turned sighing and sheathing his sword, he raised his gaze and saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment. His stomach turned in a mix of fear and anger.

Slade

Robin stood uncertain as Slade studied him with his hard one eye. Robin concentrated on his breathing, trying to beat down the fear that was rising above his anger now, even though he hated the man it was mostly out of fear of his superior fighting abilities, he'd been trained well by Slade, but he kept some things to himself. The wind swept around them, making Robin's hair blow around his eyes, obscuring his vision, and before he could wipe it away Slade was on him, he kicked him hard in the gut, and Robin flew into the wall of the museum, he scrambled to his feet, words didn't need to be used, Slade was pissed.

Robin unsheathed his sword, skipping his bo-staff, if Slade took the chance to kill him now, he wasn't going without a fight, he'd seen Slade kill many before, and he did it fast and without mercy. He was truly a mad man.

Slade unsheathes two fairly long daggers, and Robin remembered the people Slade killed with them, in many ways, he once cut a person in half, another time he gouged their eyes out, another he…it was too sick for words. Slade lunged himself at Robin. Robin dove out of the way panicking. Slade didn't stumble as Robin dove out of his path, he caught himself and dove at Robin's back, Robin fell on his back painfully while Slade stood above him, Slade kicked Robin's sword away from him, and placed a foot on his stomach, enabling from any movement.

"Why Robin?" Slade inquired simply. Robin didn't answer so Slade dug his foot harder into his chest; Robin ground his teeth together to hold in his pain. Slade moved on from his question and kicked Robin in the side but before Robin could move out of the way again his foot was back on his chest, digging in painfully.

"After all my training, all my examples, I trained you for four years…and you did everything I asked, never broke any rules. How answer me this." His eye brightened in fury. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK RULES NUMBER ONE?"

Robin flinched as Slade lost his temper. Slade kicked his head, so it snapped to the side.

"NO!"

He then kicked Robin's ankle bruising it painfully.

"WEAKNESS!"

He then picked Robin up and threw him across the building, where he skidded to a halt on his side, face screwed up in pain.

"ALLOWED!"

Slade didn't assault him again, so Robin slowly climbed shakily to his feet. Ignoring the pain, he expected this from the moment her lips touched his own. He steadied his breathing once more before looking Slade in the eye.

"What…weakness." He muttered angrily. Slade barked a cruel laugh. Robin flinched again, if he hated anything more than Slade's shouting, it was his laughing.

"Robin…don't you realize, by getting rid of your feelings I did you a favor, now as soon as we take are of the weakness, we'll be back on track."

Robin shook his head; over and over again he shook his head, as though he didn't know to do anything else. He then backed away from Slade, still shaking his head. She then turned and sprinted away, he jumped onto the next roof and ran again, and again, and again, then when he was away from Slade who had not followed him words echoed around him, and he looked back to see Slade's figure, his words haunted him and all he could do is turn and run once more.

"You'll come back, because you'll have too."

TT

Plz review! If I can take my time to write, u can take ur time to review!

Luvz ya

Valda

X


	10. Destination: Gotham City

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Ten**

**Destination: Gotham.**

**20 reviews! tears up dude! Thanks!**

**RedXStarRob****, Sersee Grayson, ****Sasscreech****smilynae****banana fritz****april4rmH-town****, sapphire, ****SuperrachiE****, rsfan716, ****InkBlotted Chakra****, Night'sMysteriousStar, ****PrInCeSs 2006****sexylilsis****Sarah Shima****AnnMari123****ThSamurai****falyn anjel****sweetlesslove****, jade & Rayo! **

**Well there were no questions from the last chapter accept I read a review saying I'm one of the best authors on here tears up again I will…not…cry! Thank you!**

**I wish I could get an extension on my homework but it doesn't work that way in Britain, plus I have to do a presentation this week and I definitely can't get an extension on that. DAMN ENGLISH! Yet I love writing…I need to get my thinking straight!**

**The bit with Robin's mum kind of just happened you know, I was going to put Robin but I thought it would be much cooler if I used his mum instead, I loved how that turned out though, go me! Te he!**

**TT**

When Robin stopped running he was five miles out of Jump City, his need to run from everything had brought him away, he looked back into the distance, the skyscrapers of Jump stood tall up against the night sky, its glittering lights shining merrily, unknowing to what happened at the Museum. He turned away as a pain shot through his stomach, the pain was too much. The pain of his past, the pain of Slade the pain of…her.

_She's dead_

He started to walk away from the towering city, not knowing where he was going. He didn't want to ever go back there, he wanted to forget. He had to go back to who he was before Jump. He was going to be his own…business. The business of assassination. There was only one problem. Where to go? He thought back to his lessons, but there was no answer there, he thought further back, where could he find a lot of work, a place where a lot of people needed help getting rid of competition, getting rid of good or bad people, who someone who just wanted the legendary assassin Robin to work for them. And then it hit him.

Gotham City

TT

He walked through the streets of Gotham, steam billowed from an unknown source, litter lay on the ground and people littered the streets, it almost seemed like night when it was only the afternoon. About six foot in front of him was a burly man; he wore a black leather waistcoat with ripped hems, a black t-shirt underneath with a dark pair of jeans and a pair of boots. Robin followed behind to not attract attention. Wearing sunglasses, a long black coats and light jeans with steel toed boots.

Keeping his eyes on the man in front of him Robin watched the man take a sharp turn into an ally. Robin followed obediently; when he stopped he was surrounded by about six of them. All were dressed like his guide. One stepped forward.

"What dya want?" He grunted. Robin smirked.

"Work." He replied. They looked at each other smirking.

"You're a kid. Get home to your momma boy." Before his friends could laugh at his remark there was a slicing sound that echoed throughout the ally way, and Robin was wiping his sword clean of dark blood, the man's head lying beside its body that was still spurting blood lazily. The other gangsters stared wide eyed at Robin as he replaced his sword in his secret sheath on his back. He smirked at each one in turn and they backed away slightly. But deep down Robin was hurting, after Jump, his conscious had woken up and it was guilty.

"Names Robin and I want to meet your boss."

"Joker don't take kind to people killing his boys." One growled finding some dignity. But one of the other gangsters had a smirk of his own to pull.

"Hey, en't you the assassin kid, the one that got into deep with a titan, you know the alien chick with a sweet a!"

The gangster didn't get to finish his sentence. A small digger had been thrown into his chest. Robin stood there, tensed and one eye twitching slightly. He stormed up to the gangster and dug the dagger in deeper. His mind was screaming at him to stop but his anger was blinding him.

"Finish that sentence bastard." Robin growled as he dug in the dagger again. The gangster screamed in agony, and his peers did nothing stood their watching their own backs. "Go on…finish it." He ended it in a mere whisper. The Gangster was frozen in shock, blood slowly seeped from his lips and Robin pulled the dagger out with a sickening crack and the man fell dead, he turned to the others.

"Take me to the Joker."

None answered.

"TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING JOKER NOW INLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!" Robin roared pulling out his sword to scare them some more. His mind was no longer heard, the scream of anger had taken over and it wanted blood.

TT

**HAHA! I'm feeling evil, sorry for the swearing! And you know…the madness. Robin's not taking it too well. He needs talking to…queue evil grin**

TT

Starfire sat on the roof, it was late, the stars were shrouded by grey clouds and that's exactly how her mind felt. She was so confused, she was glad Robin was gone in a way; Raven never found any sign expect for some blood on the roof of the museum, Cyborg planned to test it for DNA but it wasn't ready yet. Starfire put her head in her hands.

Was he dead? Did he run? Did to go with Red X. He disappeared afterwards, he got away with the necklace and the Japanese officials were upset with the Mayor and it was all her fault, she'd gotten hurt and distracted her friends. She was a weakness to them, not knowing he was behind her, and Red X had said she was a weakness to Robin, though she did not know why.

The alarm sounded throughout the tower, and she heard her friends call her name, at least she knew one, in the two weeks of Robin's disappearance, Slade hadn't stopped stealing, hadn't stopped planting explosives and hadn't stopped trying to destroy her city, and she had this to say to Slade.

"Over my dead body!" She shouted to the nothingness before turning to go inside. Little did she know how right she was.

TT

"Little bird I think I'm willing to over look your little mistake in Jump City." The Joker finally decided, sitting in a cliché winged purple chair, fiddling with his purple suit's hem. His pasty face standing out in the darkness, his lips curled into that maniacal smile that Gotham had come to fear, those eyes that were filled with glee at the slight of a dead body. His brightly colored suit clashing awfully with it, yet this was the mastermind of crime in Gotham and he had to work for the best.

"Thank you." Robin said staring at the ground, he didn't want to make any mistakes with the Joker, it was cost him his life, no matter how good he was, and not even he could predict the mad mans ideas of getting rid of people.

"Ok birdie boy, I guess I could do with some extra muscle around here, especially one that'll kill on command, HA!" Robin flinched at his laugh, it was like Slade's only without the glee of madness the Joker had, and Slade had the madness, just not the glee.

"When will you have work for me?" Robin asked still not meeting the Joker in the eyes, when he looked at the Joker and thought about how the Joker didn't kill if he killed someone it hurt to know he was supposed to be like him, how he was supposed to kill and laugh about it, how his 'mask' of indifference made him the perfect killer, in the end would he become to excited at the thought of killing someone his lips would grin like his, would his skin become white…would he laugh that laugh.

"You'll know Robin." Joker said leaning back, his grin never faltering. "You'll know.

TT

**Sorry about all the breaks, they must be driving you mad! Be prepared for a load of them though…sorry!**

TT

Starfire threw as many starbolts as she could at the advancing robots, it seemed whenever she hit one another would take it's place, only be harder to destroy. She flew above them firing at will, her teammates fairing beneath their opponents, neither Red X nor Slade had made an appearance yet. But it was only a matter of time.

TT

Robin turned to leave at these words; he was nearing the door when he heard the Joker calling his name again. He turned only to see the Joker walking towards him. His hands on his jacket collar and a certain skip to his step, he stopped in front of Robin.

"I've actually got something for you." The Joker sneered his eyes gleaming.

"A job?"

"Yeah, you see birdie there's this guy, his name's Gordon, when ever I'm on one of my own…jobs as you call them, he calls Bats on me. I want you to take care of him. Tonight." The Joker held out a hand for Robin to shake.

"Done." Robin stated turning away, leaving the Joker hanging.

TT

Starfire finally touched the ground and was met by her friends; around them was the wreckage of about a hundred robots. They all looked around; waiting for the reason why Slade sent all these robots, but none could see anything.

"Please don't tell me we came here for nothing." Raven droned her hood up but her eyes angry.

"Maybe Slade's testing us? I don't know dawg." Cyborg said shrugging.

"Or maybe this was Slade's plan all the long." Starfire added putting her hands to her chest in a worried manner.

"And how right you are my dear…how right you are."

TT

An hour later he found himself on the roof of the Bat light (is that what it's called? I have no clue, I don't watch batman! I've seen the movie thought!) Waiting, he'd left a message on the police chief's phone saying there was a problem with the light and he needed him there to help with it. So now Robin was waiting in the shadows.

He heard gradual footfalls of heavy shoes; he heard the breathing of a fairly old man. And then his grumbling.

"I'm getting to old for those stairs." He grumbled as he came into Robin's view. Robin slowly unsheathed his sword but stayed where he was as Gordon looked around the roof, obviously looking for one of his men.

"Don't tell me this is some kind of joke. There better be someone here to tell me about some problem of what ever, because if there isn't, heads will role!" He snarled leaning against the light.

Robin then revealed himself, "oh there's no problem…but someone's here." Robin sneered stepping into the light of Gotham's blaring lights.

"What the! Who the hell are you?" Gordon shouted, obviously shocked to find someone on the roof who wasn't an officer or the bat.

"His name's Robin, he's an assassin." Came another voice, and it was Robin's turn to be shocked as out of the darkness the Batman appeared…cloak and all.

TT

**HAHA! Go batman! Go batman! Te he! Plz review! I'm starting to think I'm seriously evil you know that! I feel bad for leaving you at those TWO cliffhangers, but maybe if I get lots and lots of reviews I'll update really fast! I have the week off school so I should be able too, hey don't look at me like that! You'll get thanks giving! I don't! **

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**


	11. Destination: The Truth

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Eleven**

**Destination: The truth. **

**Thank you to the 17 people who have reviewed, thanks guys :)**

**sexylilsis****Sasscreech****RedXStarRob****AnnMari123****Sersee Grayson****, rsfan716, TheRavenMyth, ****april4rmH-town****, Rayo, ****InkBlotted Chakra****ThSamurai** **VANESSA** **& ****PrInCeSs 2006**** & Banana Fritz. **

**It's not that I'm ungrateful, just a lil disappointed is all! And with batman, I'm treading very lightly, because I don't know much, he shouldn't be in it for long, in less I get an idea half way through and I doubt Robin will die lol**

**I love getting back at other authors though nudges samurai if u stop doing it I will **

**Aw Raven my friend u has to be one of the most obsessive reviewers I've ever had :P **

**Sersee! Why are you jealous of me! I'm jealous of you! Now update woman! That goes for other reviewers as well! **

**Lol! I'm loved!**

**Thanks! Here's your chapter!**

**TT**

The Batman and Robin stared at each other, almost as if they were trying to drink in each other, like each was trying to read the other behind their mask, neither succeeding. Finally Gordon broke the silence. "Batman, should I call some of my men?" He asked quietly, as if Robin couldn't hear him. Robin tensed at this, he was on his first mission for the Joker, he couldn't fail again, he'd done that enough lately.

"No…just get out of here." The Batman's voice sent shivers down Robin's spine, Robin feared this man…who didn't. The Batman's eyes pierced through him compelled him to stare back at all costs. But no matter how dangerous this caped crusader was, he was still a man and so was Gordon, only Gordon wasn't supposed to last the night.

"Don't move Gordon, I have business with you." Robin growled. Batman's eyes narrowed at Robin but Robin kept up his mean demeanor. Gordon stopped; Robin could almost see the sweat that dripped from his brow, Robin grasping his sword, his body posed to attack, who wouldn't be afraid.

"Make a move on Gordon and I'll be forced to take action on you Robin, I don't attack children." The Batman stated, holding no threat in his voice, only total confidence. Robin's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I am not a child." He hissed through bared teeth. Gordon took his chance at escape, but before his hand even the door knob a small dagger flew through the air and embedded itself in the door. "I said don't move!" Gordon gulped, looking to Batman for support. Batman stepped towards Robin, Robin instinctively took a step back. Batman didn't pull out any weapon, he only stood there in front of his eyes, yet Robin could no longer move.

"Let Gordon go Robin, I need to speak to you alone." Batman said after a moment. Robin let out a small snort of disbelief.

"Yeah right." Robin then ran at Gordon, he wanted to end it now so he could get as far away from his man as humanly possible, Gordon fumbled with the door, Robin raised his sword, inches away from his target a boot connected with Robin side, knocking him off course and flying into the Bat light, his sword flew out of his hands, stabbing the floor mere centimeters away from it's target, Batman picked up Robin's prized sword and turned it over in his fingers. Then as if it was cheap plastic he stabbed it to the ground so hard its iron shattered and shards of Japanese steel flew in all directions. A look from the Batman sent the Police chief running down the stairway and out of sight. Robin went to climb to his feet, still in disbelief that his sword had been destroyed.

"Don't move Robin, or you might be next, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah?" Robin growled standing. "Because I wanna hurt you!" Robin ran at Batman, not pulling out any weapon, he jumped and threw out his leg; Batman merely caught it in his hands and spun the teen around, letting go to send him flying into the door Gordon used as his exit.

Robin, still angry jumped up and ran again, but this time Batman side stepped, as Robin ran past him he grabbed his arms, twisted them behind his back. Robin yelled out in protest but the Batman kept him there, Robin's breathing was now all that could be heard, heavy gasps of pain mixed with anger, the distant sound of traffic echoing around them, Robin struggled to get free but the caped crusader was too strong for him and he finally relaxed. The Batman let go and Robin turned backing away.

"What the hell do you want?" Robin snarled rubbing his wrists.

"Robin, I have so much to say, yet I feel you don't have enough time, I've been keeping an eye on you since you came to Gotham, Robin, I've been keeping an eye on you since we first met."

"Some how I think I'd remember if I met someone who wore a cape and bat ears." Robin sneered smirking; he was slowly growing annoyed by this man's cool and easiness. Yet amusement reached the mans' eyes, even though his lips didn't move.

"Robin, we've met before, in fact I was there on that night, that terrible night of your parents murder, and since then I've worked to find out who did it and why."

"I already know who did it, and I killed him, so I don't need to hear anything about that night you hear!" Robin snarled his hands curling to fists. He remembered the man's face as it concerted into pain as his sword was dug deep into his chest, how he voice echoed throughout that faithful night, how that night Richard, not Robin had his revenge on Zucco, the con-artist who killed his parents.

"Yes, Zucco had the ropes cut, this you know, and this you had revenge for but Robin, Zucco was a simple man, and he had many debts, he came to Haley's circus, yes for some money, to trick Mr. Haley, but Robin, what if I were to tell you Zucco was ordered to do what he did."

"Then I'd say you needed help." Robin spat.

"No Robin, tonight I'm going to help you, what if I were to tell you that on that night where your life changed forever, where your parents died-"

"Shut up!"

"Yes Robin your parents died that night and Slade came and took you away when you could've been taken away by a wealthy man you wanted the best for you because he knew there was more going on than met the eye, your parents weren't murdered by Zucco-"

"Yes they were!"

"No Robin! They were killed by Slade! Slade ordered Zucco to kill your parents so he could get you! He's lied to you all these years; you've been killing for the man who killed your parents!"

"SHUT UP!" Robin Roared, he then ran at Batman at such a speed that his punch landed dead on the mans face, he hit the mask upwards, in such a powerful punch it lifted the man off of his feet, so his mask flew off of his face, and then it wasn't Batman who landed on the floor, it was the man who could've shown him a good life, it man who made him smile even when his parents died, some how some way Bruce Wayne was the man rubbing a sore nose.

Robin's eyes were wide, he backed up, hitting the building, he grasped the wall for all it was worth, Bruce Wayne picked up his mask and gently put it back on his face, he was Batman again but that didn't change what he'd just told Robin, tears fell from behind the mask, he tried to wipe them away but more came, he was upset, angry, confused and surprised. He tore his mask from his face and threw it to the ground.

"You're lying." Richard, not Robin stated. "Slade took me in, he found me, he trained me, he gave me work, why would he kill my parents?"

"Because, he wanted to 'find' you, he wanted to train you as his apprentice and he wanted you to do his dirty work, think what you might, but what I say is the truth."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm never going back to Slade, I failed, and I know all too well the punishment, even if I used to be the one issuing it."

"You will meet Slade again and very soon, you may not realize Richard, but you did the thinkable, you and the titan did the unthinkable, and now, Slade wants revenge, one to make you suffer and two, to punish the titan for taking away his apprentice."

Robin stared at the masked man, the legend, his own mask in place, the shards of his sword lay around him, the shards of his life blowing around him in the wind, never to be seen by him again, everything had changed now, he wasn't a mindless killer anymore, he was human and all humans had weaknesses, it was life.

"I need to get to Jump." Robin said frowning. "To make sure no one else dies because of me."

"Good Robin, right your wrongs, it won't change your past, but maybe afterwards you could pay back society, you'll be welcome in Gotham."

"Thank you." Robin said, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Robin went to the ledge of the building.

"Oh and Robin, in the ally way below, I have a gift for you." Robin turned as a gust of wind blew around him, as he raised an eyebrow to the roof, he realized, the dark knight had already left.

He free fell to the ground, making sure no one was around he turned and a real smile appeared on his lips, there were two things before him. One was an amazing red bike, its wheels covered in the same material as the rest of the bike, a yellow R on the front. He ran his hands over the smooth metal until his fingers brushed something soft. He picked up a red package, ripping away the paper he found a tunic of blazing red, a black cape with yellow lining, green bottoms and sleeves along with gloves, he examined the outfit with a amazement, finally rubbing his fingers over the black and yellow R insignia. He smiled.

It was time to become Robin. It was time…to become a hero.

TT

**I know it's fairly short, but come on people! It's a cool ending! Lots of information his chapter and lots of action next chapter! Yay!**

**Plz review, and thn u'll get a faster update! **


	12. Destination: The Warehouse & The Highway

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Twelve**

**Destination: The Highway & Warehouse.**

**I hope you're all ready for some action! Te he! I'm looking forward to writing this :Crack fingers: Oh and I was looking at my stats, I've been getting about 136 hits, I'm on 32 people's favorites, where are the reviews from those ten people! **

**Anywho, to my lovely reviewers! This chapter is for you guys, as are all of them! And if you're into angst I suggest 'and still she smiles' by ****rock'n'rollbitch****, it had me captivated, damn my darkness! **

**Thanks! **

**ThSamurai****, Princess Angelfire, ****PrInCeSs 2006****rock'n'rollbitch****, sapphire, ****Sasscreech****, rayo, jade, ****Glaciours****, sexylilsis, ****SuperrachiE****Jeanniestorm****, TheRavenMyth, ****Punky Starfire****somekindafreaky****AnnMari123****itxprincessxlala****april4rmH-town****InkBlotted Chakra****Sersee Grayson****RedXStarRob****, Rubyfire, Banana fritz & ****Queen-of-Azarath**** Sorry for stealing ur quote, I'll get rid of it, sori! **

**And my apologies for the cliffhangers! And the shortness of the last chapter, I can't help myself, I stop where I think the perfect ending for the chapter would be. I'm not evil honest! And Rubyfire, I'd be honored if you did :) **

**Oh and I really recommend to be really random, because of you by Kelly Clarkson, it just came out in the UK, so there! And I think she's amazing, being a singing myself she really inspires me and I can connect to the song…**

**TT**

"_Or maybe this was Slade's plan all the long." Starfire added putting her hands to her chest in a worried manner._

"_And how right you are my dear…how right you are."_

Starfire whirled around at the sound of the voice, as did the other titans. And there he stood, Slade, his black body suit blending into the darkness around him, his mask was gleaming in the light of moon which was shining in through the far window, his eye filled with the same smugness that taunted Robin almost nearly everyday.

"What do you want?" Cyborg snarled. Slade slowly made his way towards the titans, taking his time; it was like he was savoring every step he took. He stopped about ten ft away, just close enough to them to set them on edge. Cyborg's canon started to glow, Beastboy stood posed to transform, Raven spread out her arms and legs her fingers tingling his magic and Starfire hovered 6 ft in the air starbolts ready.

"Are you all really that naïve, I'm getting my revenge." Slade said softly, his gaze flew to Starfire, she stared back determined until dread started to take her over and she looked away, Slade's eye lit up, he was probably smirking underneath his mask.

"Well go back to your hovel because you can't beat us." Raven growled her eyes alight with energy.

"How confident…how confident." Slade said shaking his head as though he was talking to people who could never understand, or begin to comprehend what was running through his mind, because no one possibly could.

"Slade you shall not get away with your horrid crimes!" Starfire shouted, the hatred running through her veins at that moment she didn't even know she possessed. Slade's eyes turned to her again and studied her very much like Robin did.

"My dear…" Slade paused as Starfire's eyes narrowed. "You're the reason I'm doing this, I don't loose anything and definitely don't forgive anyone who causes me to do so."

Starfire couldn't stop the fear that came into her features, and it only caused Slade to chuckle he waved a hand to something unseen and the lights of the warehouse were turned on and the titans all shrank back towards each other surrounded.

There were Slade-bots in every inch of the room, expect for in four places. In the first stood a tall rock form, its eyes almost glowing, every slight movement made by it echoed in the friction of heavy stone. The second was a tall mass of electricity; it formed a body that pulsed, in its center a red and black chip which looked almost like an eye glared at the titans. The third was a tall mass of what looked like purple goop; two beady eyes looked out at the titans, some goo would drop from its body into the floor below and stick, quiet gurgling sounds coming from its line of a mouth. And the last was standing on a pile of crates, Red X, his hands on his hips impressively looking down on everything, his two extendable Xs sitting on his hand as they rested there.

(Three guesses who these guys are?)

"How did these freaks get out?" Raven said her voice emotionless but her eyes wide. Red X gave a barking laugh that echoed around the room bouncing off the walls.

"Aw, and I thought the Goth was the smart one! The police are sooo easy to bribe, threaten, blackmail or even…replace."

"I see you've taken that assassins place then." Beastboy snarled. "Was it Robin? Shame, maybe he saw sense."

"No, no, no titans!" Slade sneered. "He simply…lusted too much with your teammate, and looking at her, I can't say I blame him."

Starfire's eyes widened further, it seemed as though they'd fall out of her head if she wasn't careful. Beastboy and Cyborg followed Slade's to Starfire and sent her questioning looks while Raven stepped in front of her protective of her best friend.

"You'll leave her alone Slade." Raven growled.

"We'll see." He sneered as he waved a hand and his troops, started to advance.

TT

Robin rode on his new bike, swerving in and out of cars and Lorries as he sped his way towards Jump, he looked down on his screen navigator, computer, tracker etc and saw that there was speed police ahead of him. He smirked not totally lost of his criminal nature, he sped up as he past them and soon enough he heard sirens, he swerved around a car for a moment seeing a shocked family, the youngest in the car, a small boy's voice carried out behind him.

"Wow! Mum! Dad! Did you see that guy! On the bike! That was SO cool!"

Robin's smirk grew into a smile as she made a spectacular move of riding up the back of a car, passing over the roof and back down to pull his bike into a jump and land about 6ft in front of the car. The police still trying to catch up.

_Good luck!_

TT

Cyborg shot his canon at the mass of stone in front of him, it hit its target but all it got was a grunt and a backhand into a load of Slade-bots. He climbed to his feet to see the rock running at him, sending him in the air with a nasty uppercut Cyborg landed with a thud on the ground, he groaned nursing his dented chin. But he saw it again making its way slowly towards him confidently.

"Aw man." He muttered as the rock picked him up by his ankle and then dropped him only for him to meet its foot, Cyborg crashed into the wall cracking the plaster. He slowly felt his vision fade, and then all he could see was black and the words.

EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN NEEDED

TT

Robin had lost the police quite easily, he turned his sights to the buildings which he could see in the distance, and he revved the bike and pulled a wheelie before leaning forward to continue his rush towards the city.

He was about the dodge two Lorries when a ringing sound interrupted his maneuver. He pressed the button on his helmet for his phone which was still connected to his ear by wire connection. And then a voice he really didn't need rang into his ears.

"BIRD-BOY!" It roared. Joker. "Why the HELL is Gordon still alive and why the heck are you almost in Jump City."

"That's none of your concern, and how the in the hell do you know I'm nearly in Jump, are you having me tracked!"

"No, you're not worth that Birdie, the reason I know where you are is because I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Robin turned around to see Joker's head sticking out of a lime green car a few yards behind him; he waved a machine gun while a few lackeys sat in the back, one driving.

_Oh crap_

TT

Raven screamed as an electric shock ran through her body, setting the hairs on the back of her neck crazy with energy. She faintly heard Beastboy in the distance having trouble with the goop thing. She threw out her hand in an attempt to stop the energy attacking her body, she threw a random crate at it and its vicious attack slowly died, she floated up now angry. Her eyes glowed as did her hands and her cloak flew about her frame.

"Azarath…Metrion…Xinthos!" She yelled, Slade-bots from below were lifted in black energy and thrown at the monster, but it merely sent bolts of energy at them frying their circuits and causing Raven to drop them, she slowly grew tired of their game and drew out a water pipe from the wall, she grinned quite an evil smile as water was sent at the monster slowly shrinking it, it cried for help in it's own way and ten bots started to jump at her at once, they clawed at her dragging her to the ground.

She fought them off one by one but they kept being replaced, slowly she was buried, her hands pinned behind her back, another bot in front holding its metallic hands on her mouth, and another came up and drew back its fists. Raven's eyes widened emotion flying into them, but them all faded to black in a flash of pain.

TT

Robin drove like crazy, dodging cars and bullets at the same time, cars were swerving once hit in the tires by the Joker and getting in Robin's way, it was caused to jump many of them, luckily the metal that covered the bike was protecting the wheels, his cloak was made of some hard material and was reflecting bullets like crazy, as did his helmet. He was blessing the Batman and his genius, but he didn't know how much the bike…or he could take.

He started pressing buttons on his computer, trying to see if anything would help him in his situation, he pressed a button and a series of links came up. And then he stopped one he went to press one, a bullet grazed his arm, he grunted his eyes narrowing, he fished into his belt and pulled out two devices, they were red, they had two sharp wing like things sticking out, and a handle, working on his instincts he threw it, he span and hit the Joker's gun, it split it in two, carried on spinning until he caught it again, a grinned, these would definitely be fun.

He turned to his computer once more knowing Joker would have a spare gun…come on he was the Joker! He pushed his desired button and the Bike started to change. Two wings shot out the sides, they had two holes which started to a golden color, and slowly started to lift him into the air, he heard the shouts of the Joker below as he laughed to himself, as he played with his new toy, thanks to the 'flight' button.

TT

Beastboy ran towards Raven, she'd disappeared into a huddle of Slade-bots and didn't emerge, just like Cyborg did, he was starting to get worried, he'd seen Starfire fighting form the air, Red X had disappeared along with the giant moving rock and the mass of electrical energy, he wasn't so dumb that he didn't know something was up.

At that moment a shot of purple goop hit him and caused him to trip, he morphed into a hawk, but was stuck, then a ram, then a gorilla. Then finally he got out in the form of a great T-Rex. He ripped the goop around him and turned to face the great hulking purple mass of goo in front of him. He grinned as his boyish personality crept up on him as he morphed back into himself.

"Are you what happens when a load of Teens pop their spots at the same time?" He shouted at the monster, he then erupted into laughter, but it was his down fall, the fist of the monster crashed down upon him covering him completely in the goo, he couldn't breath as the purple monster sucked him into him self, he tried to collect enough energy to morph but it didn't work, his image started to fade with the oxygen and with one last breath he closed his eyes.

TT

Starfire destroyed another group of robots, she smile triumphantly, obviously not noticing her friends missing, along with the four monsters, only the Slade-bots, Slade and somewhere Red X remained. Slade was watching the battle from a perch near the roof, a smirk on his face behind the mask as he saw each titan fall to his army, only one left. And she was Red X's to take care until later where he'd have a private meeting with the girl.

He turned away from her and leapt down to the ground landing without a sound, he waved a hand knowing X would see it and disappeared into the darkness. From his own perch Red X grinned at Slade signal, he leapt down behind the battling alien, as she destroyed every Slade-bot within range of her dangerous star bolts. He admired her for a moment; her most dangerous weapon was herself, just like himself, and regrettably Robin.

"I don't think your friends are as good of fighters of you cutie." He called trying to get her attention; she turned, her hair flying behind her, her eyes still glowing.

"I do not appreciate you insulting my friends! And do not call me this cutie, my name is Starfire."

"But Cutie..." He drawled dragging cutie out to aggravate her. "Your friends are gone." Starfire looked around in confusion, all that remained were Red X, herself and the ruins of Slade's robot army.

"What have you done to my friends?" Starfire said, worry and fear ebbing into her voice and features. Red X smirked as her worry caused her to sink to the floor, even though her eyes were normal once more her hands were clenched in ready to fight. Red X walked towards her, her eyes narrowed as he approached.

"You know, I always wanted what Robin had no matter what it was." He said quietly, behind his mask something in his eyes gleamed, you might say it was lust…or maybe madness. Starfire backed away as Red X didn't stop walking towards her. He then stopped and so did Starfire.

"But now…I have the ultimate thing to make Robin green with envy."

"I do not believe I-" Starfire was cut off as she looked down to see a glass X on her arm, it's redness started to drain from it, things started to grow hazy, she stumbled, holding her head trying steady herself, but she couldn't. She wanted to be at the tower in her bed, she finally fell, but arms caught her. She looked up towards the ceiling, a dream taking her away. She saw a mask in front of her.

"Robin?" She closed her eyes softly, her breathing steady, Red X picked her up bridal style smirking. As he started to walk, he started running his hand up her side to her face to caress her cheek, not feeling affection, only lust. Then he whispered something in her ear that went unnoticed by the sleeping beauty. He dropped Slade's message in the ground on his way out.

"Not quite."

TT

Robin landed his bike into the warehouse, he'd went on a feeling and went to the warehouse where he met Slade those weeks ago…Only to find it empty, he saw the ruin of what looked like a battle. He looked down to see a small screen. He picked it up and Slade's face appeared.

"I knew you'd come back Robin, like I said, you'd have to."

TT

**I'm so evil! Sorry! Again! **

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	13. Destination: Slade's lair Pt1

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Thirteen**

**Slade's lair P1**

**itxprincessxlala****AnnMari123****PlanetGritSinger****, Rayo, ****StarfireTT****Love Angel Monkey****sweetlesslove****x.Kiya.x****D-I-WaRrIa****SuperrachiE****PrInCeSs 2006****RedXStarRob****ThSamurai****banana fritz****Blaze123****, dusk66, ****april4rmH-town****, TheRavenMyth , ****InkBlotted Chakra****Princess Angelfire of NZ****StarfireGraysonThatsMe****Peppermint Sticks**** & ****phantom1391**

**Heya! Did I ever tell you guys that being evil is fun! **

**Messages:**

**I like to think I've improved with time actually, and I double check everything I write to look for grammar and typos so it's good to know I'm doing well :)**

**O.O Well its good to know a lot of my readers are protective of Starfire, you can we assured that the good guys will win. Lol yes the plot is heating up, hopefully I'll be able to touch the keys though lol if people think I'm shaking updates out of them and if its working…then that exactly what I'm doing :D I love the fact ur on the end of ur seats, but don't fall and hit your head on the desk, I know from experience, and it hurts like hell! Hooray for darkness! there's nothing wrong with Goths, or emos! I'm being admired for my evilness…excellent! And sorry if I sounded a lil pushy Peppermint sticks, I meant no harm honest, I'm glad u like my story and I hope your trip to New Jersey goes well :) And then I realize…who actually reads these big notes…sigh**

**IMPORTANT: I was going to drop Joker form the story, but because of how much people liked him I decided to keep him, please take into account in this story though, I don't watch Batman, so I'm not very sure of him, so I'm going to be treading lightly, but I've that two of his goons are called Punch and Judy…am I right? Please help me! I'm still not sure whether to include Harley in this…wanna give me some advice?**

**Remember to review; it motivates the author to update!**

**TT**

Slade stood silently in a vast hall, no one but Wintergreen, Red X and of course he knew where it was. Oh and the girl lying in the ground behind him. But for now she wasn't important, when she woke up however, then she'd become his concern. He watched five different screens. The first showing the robotic teen, Slade had sent Overload to him, hopefully the electricity charges would reboot him…so Slade could enjoy watching him torn to pieces again. The second held the Gothic teen, he was unconscious, and Cinderblock had been sent to wait until she woke up, he wanted to see some entertainment in the titans' demise after all.

The third had a green boy, he was beginning to stir, but merely a few meters away stood Plasmas. The fourth screen showed Robin, at this moment in time he was in the warehouse above them. He looked pretty impressive in his new uniform, Slade was slightly aggravated that he had taken a new image without him even finding out about it, he must've met someone while in Gotham. He then turned his attention to the fifth screen, it was filled with three people, two of them looked identical, both looking like they'd swapped brains for muscle, both wearing ridicules uniforms which made them look like deranged children. But the man leading them was one Slade definitely recognized.

It wasn't hard to recognize the Joker when he popped up at your back door requesting entrance, Red X was leading them to the chamber, Slade wondered why the prince of Gotham crime was in Jump City, requesting to meet _him. _They'd only known of each other, they'd never actually engaged in conversation. They'd have probably met in Arkham…if Slade had ever been captured. He heard a hollow knocking at his door and Red X entered followed by his guests.

The two villains studied each other, Joker taking in the black body suit and mask, while Slade took in the grinning teeth, the purple suit and the green hair. Slade remained silent and dignified, his hands placed behind his back, while the Joker rocked back and forth on his feet peeking around the room. Red X walked to stand behind Slade, obviously quite unnerved by the crime lord, while the goons stood there looking…well dumb.

The silence was then broken when a shrill laugh erupted from the Joker, he started to slap his knees in amusement and squinting as he laughed freely. Red X stepped back slightly. And the goons stood there, probably used to this by now.

"Oh my oh my!" Joker said between barks of laughter. Slade's eye narrowed at the criminal as he started to feel annoyed by this man's presence. "You…you…HA!" Joker carried on like this for a few more moments before Slade but in.

"May I ask what you want Joker? And what is no funny?" Slade inquired. The Joker started to calm himself until he regained self control and grinned at the masked man.

"I was laughing at you Sladey…taking the cliché's a little too seriously huh?" Slade glared at the clown, Joker met his glare evenly, only adding his sinister grin to the mix. "Anyway, I'm here to take care of some business."

"What business may I ask?"

"Well your little renegade of a apprentice came to me for work, but he met Batsy, and well they got talking, and then he skipped out on his task and came here, I told him strictly that I don't appreciate mistakes."

"Are you talking about this Batsy…as in the Batman?"

"Well yeah, how many people go around wearing bat ears really?" Joker said before laughing once more, Slade let him calm down before talking.

"Well as you can see I'm in the middle of punishing my apprentice so you'll have to wait in line." Slade said matter of factly. Joker's eyes narrowed slightly, his grin unmoving.

"Well how about I help you, you see Sladey…I don't take no for an answer."

"Well what do you plan to do?" Slade asked darkly, both villains seemed to size each other up.

"Don't worry, I'll surprise bird boy, you just wait." Joker then gestured to his goons and they disappeared into the shadows, a dark laugh from Joker echoing from the Joker as he left. Slade then turned his attention to his other target, the sleeping alien started to stir in her slumber, Slade waited patiently for her to open her eyes. She groaned as she sat up, still not noticing the eyes following her every move. Red X's eyes were gleaming from behind his mask.

She opened her eyes and as soon as she spotted the mask, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, she scrambled backwards; she hit the wall and clawed at it as she stood shakily, her eyes never leaving her captors. She opened her mouth in confusion, like she was trying to form words but couldn't. Red X took a step forward and her eyes flickered to his fear growing still in her emerald orbs.

"You seemed confused my dear." Slade said smugly. Starfire shrank against the wall breathing hard. "Don't worry; I'm not going to harm you…yet."

Starfire visibly gulped. "Why…why me?"

"I already told you, you made me loose something, and I don't forgive or forget." Slade snarled taking a step towards her. He regained her posture and threw her hand forward, expecting a green orb to hurl itself at Slade. Starfire looked at her own hands in confusion.

"Where are my powers?" She inquired to no one. Slade merely chuckled.

"Notice the X on your chest, yes it injected you with a sleeping toxin, but it also suppresses your powers." Slade walked towards her again, this time real fear totally unconcealed took her. She felt her eyes well up in hopelessness. He touched her cheek but she slapped it away, he then grabbed her wrists and she winced in pain. She felt a tear run down her cheek as his eye bored into her own, she was afraid and weak. Red X closed in behind them, she felt his eyes look at her again and her fear only grew more.

"You can't fly, you can't fight, and your strength has disappeared…well the only way I can say is…your practically human."

**TT**

Robin walked through the wreckage of robots and rumble; he made his made to the double doors that he knew would lead to a lift. He kicked the door down and proceeded down the dark passage way, his eyes trained for the dark he was at ease for now. He reached the elevator doors and pried them open, the lift was elsewhere, probably an obstacle from Slade, and an easy one at that.

He checked out his belt and found a red handle; pointing it up a long yellow rope flew out and a bird shaped object wrapped itself around a support on the roof. He jumped down the shaft and let the grappling hook do the rest, as he landed on the ground, he squeezed the handle and the rope flew back into it, he smiled to himself the Batman had definitely thought this all out.

He walked down the passage to the main hall, he expected to find Slade sitting in his chair, looking as smug as always, but it was empty, all that was in the room was the gears that slowly went around as normal, he spotted a door behind the huge chair which normally had Slade sitting in it. He made his way to the door and cautiously opened it, there was another passage which he followed, he was aware of another presence somewhere near by, he held his staff closely and carried on, until a starting to hear a soft clinking noise. Suddenly the floor below opened beneath his feet and sent him plummeting into darkness.

TT

Cyborg slowly felt his circuits reboot, they started to glow blue once more as his robotics warmed up, and someone was recharging him. Was he at the tower again? He slowly felt energy pour into him, but the energy felt somehow…different, uncontrolled in a way. He finally opened his eyes to see a mass of energy in front of him; it was pouring its own electricity into him.

When it saw he was awake it stopped and he heard the electricity crackle but somehow form a voice. "Fight me." It said. Cyborg stood up, but as he did he heard the electricity crackle once more and he transformed his arm into his sonic cannon.

"Man who are you?" Cyborg asked, he felt pretty stupid asking a figure of electricity but it didn't matter.

"I am Overload." It said in answer. It then flew at Cyborg who rolled out of the way, energy reached out towards him from its body. Cyborg tried to shot it with his sonic canon but his energy passed straight through it. He ran from bolts of energy that were aimed at him, but he didn't see how he could beat energy. Soon enough he was growing tired and angry. He was hiding behind some huge blocks, Overload merely waited for him. As the moments passed all that was heard the quiet crackle of Overload.

Then they heard something, it was a distant cry. It was growing nearer and louder. As though something was heading straight at them. Finally there was a mighty crash and a trap door on the ceiling opened and through it was a blur of red and green. It crashed into some crates, and they heard a cry of pain. Cyborg ran over to them, hoping it was someone coming to help. He dragged the figure out of the rubbish and found…what looked to be Robin. But he was wearing a different costume of reds, green, yellows and black. Cyborg dropped him and Robin grunted.

"Thanks for that." He heard him grumble.

"Man now you're here to kill me? Can't it wait I'm in the in middle of something!" Cyborg snarled. Robin stood and brushed himself off. Overload crackled with laughter at the two, obviously pretty relaxed, biding it's time.

"Actually you idiot I'm here to help." Robin snarled back just as angry.

"Oh yeah, help me to what? Take myself apart?"

"Look do you want my help or not?" Robin shouted. Overload then grew bored of their bickering so he shot a beam of electricity at them; they both ran out the way in the same direction.

"I'll do it myself." Cyborg stated. Then with a cry of anger, he ran at Overload, Robin leaned against the wall, not wanting to watch as he heard a crash and Cyborg fly past him and crash into the wall near him. Robin smirked at the robotic teen as he regained his feet.

"Sure you don't want to hear my idea?" Robin asked. Cyborg glared at him as if thinking it over. He finally sighed.

"Fine." Cyborg huffed as he admitted defeat. Robin whispered something in his ear. Cyborg looked at him, looking pretty impressed, but then another beam of light separated them.

Robin started to run at the energy beast, Cyborg following his lead; they started to near each other, both taking a reassuring look at each other they jumped high in the air, Robin just in front. Robin threw a golden disc at the monster as it near him Robin fell, but cyborg was still in the air, he shot a wide beam of sonic energy at him, as it hit the disc ice erupted from it, it engulfed the beast, leaving it frozen solid.

Both boys started to celebrate their victory together, Cyborg throwing in a well deserved "boo yah." Robin grinned at his partner. Cyborg looked him over. "You know, you look like a pretty cool hero."

Robin appreciating the compliment grinned at him. "Thanks, you know, we'll reach Slade quicker…if we…well work together."

Cyborg stopped to a moment pondering the thought. He then grinned and hit Robin on the back. "Good idea dawg, I'll help you turn over a new leaf!"

Robin smiled as they walked towards a newly opened exit. "Good." Robin answered. "Because I need one."

TT

**Ta Da! I've seen some season 4 episodes YAY! 4 me, I didn't like birthmark, no star or rob moments, only raven n rob. But I liked the quest, I loved the line.**

"**You know robin's the mask makes me feel cool too."  
Very funny! Plus I liked it when Star was remembering the times they shared BLESS! O O plus I loved it when they were in the TV and Starfire was rhyming.**

**Starfire: his name is control freak and he causes lots of strife.**

**BB: hurry star run for your life!**

**Lol as you can see I'm enjoying the series and I can't wait 2 see stranded. TROQ is on Wednesday!**

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Destination: Slade's lair Pt2

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Fourteen:**

**Slade's lair Pt2**

**Hello again my friends::receives dodgy looks from readers: sorry…I've been on the jelly beans again. **

**Sersee Grayson****PlanetGritSinger****, Dusk66, ****april4rmH-town****PrInCeSs 2006****Love Angel Monkey****itxprincessxlala****rock'n'rollbitch****Punky Starfire****AnnMari123****RedXStarRob****, TheRavenMyth, Rayo, Devilfire, ****InkBlotted Chakra****ThSamurai**** & jade.**

**I was checking out the old stats and I realized something I'm on 34 people's favs, so I'm going to test something…I'm not going to update unless I get 30 reviews, hopefully for you guys I will before the 5th of December because I have exam mocks starting to I won't be updating hardly for those 2 weeks. Feel like reviewing **

**Also! I really do have exams coming, but I will try and update before hand…even finish the story! That brings me to a very important point, there're only a few chapters left of this, so I've been thinking of ideas…here they are, I'm only going to do one until I finish the other so here's your choices. **

**You don't know what you've got… **

**Summary: Beastboy and Raven have admitted they're a couple, yet Robin still denies his love for our favourite alien. So when Red X and Adonis team up to get their desired Titans all hell breaks lose. **

**2. A hero is a hero. **

**Summary: The teen titans never existed; instead a group of very different teenagers all go to a very special school we've all heard of…Hogwarts. Obviously not a usual school story! StarXRob. BBXRae. BeeXCy. **

**The line. **

**Summary: "I'll always trust you Robin, as long as you hold on to the light." That's what she told him when before he left for his hardest mission yet…but can he hold onto the light? Or fall into the darkness below? StarXRob.**

**So which one? It's up to you! That's how much I love you guys, you get to choose my next story:D**

**TT**

Robin and Cyborg walked along another dark passageway, Robin was keeping a look out for any more trap doors or other tricks he knew Slade was capable of. There was an uneasy silence between the two teens, Cyborg still confused that Robin was helping them and Robin, not really used to having anyone to talk to in the first place. Finally Cyborg broke the silence.

"Uh…So Robin, why did you come back?"

"I had to." Robin answered not looking at the robotic teen.

"Wanna be more pacific?"

"Not really."

"Come on man, we're going to have to work together, and for that I need to trust you, you worked for Slade, why're you here against him?"

"Because I need to be." Robin snapped. "The man has questions to answer and…" Robin trailed off.

"And what?" Cyborg asked his human eye alight with curiosity. "Wanna be the hero? Wanna be forgiven…wanna get the girl?"

Robin stopped walking; Cyborg smirked at his shocked face. "What're you talking about Cyborg, what girl?"

"Man, you must think I'm stupid Robin, you and Starfire, besides Slade made it pretty obvious, so was I right?" Robin didn't answer, he frowned at the thought of Slade and kept on walking, not noticing the grinning shadow following behind.

TT

Starfire tried to wriggle her way out of Slade's hands but his grip was too strong, his single eye bore into hers, he just wouldn't let go, all that was heard in the room were Starfire's attempts of escape, Red X stood in the corner, surprisingly quiet. When he finally let her go she fell to the floor and got as far away from Slade as she could. But it seemed that Slade wasn't done with her yet.

"So how does it feel Starfire? To be human, to be helpless, to be a damsel in distress?"

"I am no damsel in distress Slade, I do not fear you." Starfire snarled at him standing up once more. He laughed in return.

"I believe your eyes tell a different story, a lot of people cover their eyes so no one can see their feelings, because our eyes betray us, I for one have trained myself to never show emotion in them, you aren't so lucky. In fact you hold your heart out for the world to see, quite pathetic."

"I do not care what you think of me Slade; all that I know is that you shall not win." Starfire said defiantly.

Slade's laughter stopped. "Is that so, you girl, are weak, hardly worth my time, yet I have you here in my presence so Robin can see you die, and so I can see his soul die, so he will become the killing machine I created once more, no morality to stand in his way, no weaknesses to blind him, because feelings are a weakness and you my dear, are Robin's biggest weakness of all."

"You're insane to think killing me will return your assassin, no one would choose to become what you made him."

"Is that you're opinion, well my dear you see that's not true, for all Robin knows is how to fight and kill, if I fought him his first instinct is to kill him, when he first saw you his instinct was to kill you, all Robin can do is hurt and kill the ones he sees, he spares no one, never has never will."

Starfire stood in silence, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to think.

TT

Robin and Cyborg finally reached a change in scene, a split in the passageway. Robin inspected both, they were the same, it was like a mirror, both branching off, looking endless.

"So what now?" Cyborg asked.

"We split up, who ever finds the others, some how we're all going to end up with Slade, that's normally his plan." Robin explained he turned to the left passageway. "Be careful Cyborg."

"Don't worry man; it'll take more than an insane man to stop me." Robin smiled; obviously Cyborg didn't fully comprehend what Slade was like. They separated and the shadow laughed.

"Think you can handle one madman kid…how about two?"

TT

When Raven finally woke up she found herself in a different place, the warehouse had disappeared, now it looked like she was in some type of mine, there was no light in the cavern, so it was her type of place. She stood shakily to her feet, wondering where all the robots had gone. She tried to fly up to get a better look around, but found her powers not working.

Confused she felt her way around the cavern, finally she felt a stone wall, and she felt her way along it, she then heard something growl deeply, unnerved she stopped, she then looked at her stone 'wall' and realized something…it had a face. It glowered at her and Cinderblock stood up to his full height, Raven backed away slightly, hoping her powers would come back more than ever. She realized she was in trouble as soon as he took a slow step towards her, not being much of a fighter against a hulk of stone.

Running away from it she looked for a good place to hide, hiding a large boulder she crouched behind it counting her options. She could either, try and fight, and loose, she could hide and it would hide her and she'd loose, she could run for her life and maybe get away. Thinking they were pretty pathetic ideas she hit the boulder in frustration. But when she peeked her head around the boulder she found the cavern empty. Now even more confused she came out from her hiding place.

She turned in a circle, but when she turned back she saw something she didn't expect. A man, he was dressed in a purple suit with a lime green shirt, his skin was deathly pale, his eyes gleamed, his green hair stuck up and a grin was plastered to his face as he played with the gun in his hands.

TT

As cyborg finally reached the end of his passageway he was frustrated to find a dead end, pretty miffed he turned back, only then he could only scream when the floor beneath him gave way. Luckily he landed on something pretty soft…and green.

"DUDE! Get off of me!" Came a muffled voice. Cyborg scrambled to his metal feet to see Beastboy flattened to the floor. Cyborg pulled the boy to his feet; Beastboy ran a hand through his green hair. Cyborg looked around and saw a sight he wouldn't in front of him. Plasmas' human form was asleep on the ground, obviously out for awhile, but beside him were two enormous men, both wearing clothes which made them look like children, their eyes were expressionless and they looked pretty stupid.

"Err…who're you guys?" Cyborg asked, Beastboy nodding next to him.

"Punch." One mumbled lazily.

"Judy." The other said in an identical voice. And then a barrage of laughs met them. Beastboy was bent over laughing.

"JUDY! Dudes' that's a girl's name!" Cyborg could only then look on as with great speed Judy ran across the room, catching Beastboy in a nasty uppercut, throwing him across the room. Cyborg's mouth dropped open in surprise, as the man turned to him Cyborg pulled out his canon.

"Man don't even try it!" Cyborg warned as his canon glowed. But as Cyborg's attention was taken by Judy, Punch came up behind him and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into Beastboy who was just climbing to his feet, the two crashed into the wall painfully and landed on the ground, Punch and Judy guffawed stupidly at them.

Beastboy then gave an inhuman growl and Cyborg glared at the pair. "I say we teach tweedle Dum and tweedle Dee a lesson." Cyborg growled.

"Yeah man, let's tag team 'em!"

The two friends then ran at the same time, both grinning like idiots. Beastboy then transformed into a bull and rammed Punch as Cyborg tackled Judy, they then gave each other high fives as they swapped so Cyborg was free to shoot Punch across the room with his sonic canon and Beastboy picked up Judy as a gorilla and threw him ungracefully across the room into his twin.

Beastboy then morphed into a boy again and did a small victory dance and Cyborg cheered giving a well deserved. "Boo yah!"

But their celebration was cut short as two gun shots ran out in the distance. They turned towards the sound, and saw Raven, begin held by the neck by a mad looking man.

"Dawg! Is that that the Joker?" Cyborg cried.

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted as he saw his friend begin held by the scruff of her neck. "Why doesn't she use her powers?"

"Because she hasn't got them at the moment." The Joker cackled gleefully. "The Goth's just a Goth!" He sang joyfully.

The titans glared at the clown prince of crime as he waved around his gun in a carefree kind of way. Raven struggled, but her feet couldn't reach the floor. "Now titans, I'm guna ask you nicely 'cause I'm in a good mood, come with me and I won't shoot you right now, but fight back and you and lil miss happy here will taste some lovely steel supplied by me…the Joker!"

The two titans looked at each other defeated; they then both put up their hands and let the Joker have his way.

TT

Robin carried on walking along his passage, seeing no doors and not falling victim to a trap door. He kept a look out for some activity or some movement and found none. Growing more anxious he banged his fist against the wall. He looked behind him and saw no one, he looked ahead and saw no one, he heard nothing and was started to feel frustrated. He then carried on walking when he heard something in the distance, it sounded like movement.

Breaking into a run he ran up the passage, the struggling grew louder as he neared the top, the passageway slopped upwards and he followed. Finally he saw a door ahead, grinning he tried it to find it locked, no surprise there, fishing inside his belt he found what he was looking for, it was a small disc, he placed it on the door, as he did it started to beep. The beep grew faster and closer to together, flashing a dangerous red until it exploded, he ran through the smoke into a room, it was like the warehouse, rafters up high and crates dotted around him. Seeing no one he carried on walking, hoping to find the noise he heard earlier, it could've easily been a rat but he had to make sure.

He then heard a deep chuckle…then a laugh, and then a crazy cackle, all three sounded familiar. Then powerful lights beamed down from the rafters, he turned to see a group of people. The man laughing was Red X, looking smug, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down on Robin. The man chuckling was Slade standing there looking as ease. The one cackling made him cringe. The Joker stood there, two guns at hand.

Behind them were three of the titans, Cyborg struggling stuck to what looked like a giant slab of metal, _probably a magnet. _Beastboy struggling with red goo, which looked like one of Red X's inventions, and Raven, was tied up with rope on the floor, it was wrapped around her arms and legs, her moth covered with a red X, she looked seriously angry but couldn't break free. All three villains in front looked down on him from their platform. Slade then stepped forward.

"It seems Robin; we've all got some unfinished business."

TT

MUHAHAHA! Feeling like giving me those reviews now? MUHA! I hope it's before my exams start.

P.S: Everyone be happy for me! I'm going to be a big sister again! My dad's girlfriends due for a baby! YAY!

P.P.S, blame evilness on jelly beans…I'm going to blame everything on them…damn jelly beans!


	15. Destination: Slade's lair Pt3

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Fifteen.**

**Destination: Slade's lair Pt3**

**Everyone rejoice and dance, for Valda has seen Stranded! YAY! It's an amazing episode! So many moments! Come on he held her hip n everything! Anywho! I don't know but there might be a moment in this chapter, and I still don't know which story I should do next! **

**Answers:**

**RedXStarRob****april4rmH-town****PlanetGritSinger****mr.rogers****InkBlotted Chakra****itxprincessxlala****, D-I-WaRrIa, ****moondust161****Punky Starfire****falyn anjel****, rayo, rsfan716, ****Love Angel Monkey****Glaciours****AnnMari123****, Blaze123, TheRavenMyth, ****Princess Angelfire of NZ****jeremy-sumpter-girl****, Pesche, ****banana fritz****Sasscreech****TheFireofStarss****, ThSamurai, blaze123. **

**OH! You must ALL go and read D-I-Waria's story kind ice, it is amazing! If you like my writing you will love theirs; I'm not even in the same league! **

**OH another thing, say hello to a new baby BROTHER ah yes the joy I feel! His name's Dylan, don't you just love it! **

**I didn't get my 30 reviews, but I'm to nice to leave my LOYAL reviewers hanging, so thank you guys! 25 isn't that far…you're lucky I can't leave you all!**

**YES to the TTFA Teen Titans Forever Association, I may be British and behind but I still love the titans!**

TT

Robin stood his ground, inside he was afraid was what was to come, but on the outside he kept his cool exterior. His eyes flickered again to the titans; they were all struggling with their bonds. He then looked at the three mad men before him, he couldn't take on all three, the only way he could beat them was if the titan's were free, but that would prove to be a tricky task.

"Where is Starfire?" He demanded, Joker's grin only grew and Slade chuckled.

"Oh I thought I'd save the best for last Robin, but you probably won't make it that far." Slade purred sounding delighted by the events taking place. "I must say Robin; she is a pretty one…very pretty."

"You'll stay away from her Slade!" Robin snarled.

"Does that mean that I can still have some fun?" Red X asked innocently from his perch. Robin growled deep in his throat his eyes becoming like slits.

"But I do believe Robin, you have an unsatisfied customer…you remember the Joker don't you?" Slade said gesturing to the grinning man beside him; he was fingering his guns in an almost caring way, when he realized he was being addressed he looked up and Robin, his grin never faltered.

"Ah Birdie, you wanna know something, when you came Gotham I thought we'd get on great, we both like to kill, we both like to steal…but our main difference is that I only like chicks who bend to my every whim…take Harley for example she-"

"You're getting off subject Joker." Slade hissed. Joker eyes flickered with anger; he didn't like to be interrupted.

"Anyway, I gave you a job did you carry it out?" Robin stared at the Joker in frustration he didn't want to be messed around if the Joker wanted to fight then he would fight, he didn't come here to talk. "I said did you carry it out?"

"No."

"Why?" The Joker said, no matter how much anger and impatience entered the Jokers eyes he still grinned, baring his yellow teeth.

"I ran into someone who needed to talk."

"Oh…and who might that be?" Slade inquired, now taking interest.

"Who a man I met along time ago, he made me feel better back then and now…he opened my eyes." Robin said slowly taking his time to look at the reaction in Slade's eye, but it didn't change.

"Answer the question boy!" Slade snarled.

"The Joker likes to call him 'Batsy' but I always knew him as Batman." Robin sneered, enjoying how Red X uncrossed his arms in amazement.

"You know what Robin, I'm becoming tiresome with this, Joker, do what you wish, but leave him alive. X lets go keep our other guest company." Slade said waving his arm. Robin frowned, he ran at the retreating figures he so hated, but then an arm barred his path, he ran into, knocked off of his feet he skidded a few meters on his back, his cape trailing behind him. The Joker cackled.

"You're not forgetting about me are you birdie?" He cackled. The Titans looked on, able to do nothing as Robin scrambled to his feet, only have to dodge gun shots which now flew at his defenseless body, he rolled fast and carried on running, knowing he wouldn't last if the Joker hit his target.

_You have to win, you have to fight, or Starfire will die. No.weakess.allowed!_

He fished in his belt and found a short steel stick **(three guesses people come on).** He squeezed it, thinking that it might work again like on the grappling hook, and was rewarded when it extended into a bo-staff, one just like his old one. He span it in his fingers, dodging the Jokers bullets, a grin crept onto his features. But before be knew it, the Joker was in the air, he span and threw out his leg, knocking past Robin's staff, sending it flying out of his grasp and then right in the face, Robin flew back into the wall creating a small crater.

Robin pulled himself out; his body ached from the impact. He then braced himself as the Joker ran at him again, Robin ducked under his fist, and rolling under his arm he kicked the clown's back, sending him into the crater. The Joker growled, no longer amused, he then pulled out his two guns taking aim once more, he shot two rounds which caused Robin to roll painfully, but he didn't make it back up, he stopped and fell back with a cry as the Joker stepped on his cape harshly. Robin then flipped back over kicked Joker in the chest, it was the Joker who cried out this time as he stumbled back letting go of Robin's cape in the process.

"You know Joker; I always thought you were a better fighter than this." Robin mocked, seeing the clown frown (**lol**) at him with malice.

"Ah but Birdie the thing is, it's not my fighting that makes me so…funny…it's my tactics, like this one!" He screeched as he threw four cards at Robin, they flew at him, pinning him to the wall. Robin struggled, but his cape was stuck. The Joker turned his gun onto Robin. "Wanna know what else makes me FUNNY! Birdie? Huh, huh! Well answer me!"

"No what." Robin growled glaring a look that could kill in an instant.

"Well because you asked! I'm not gunner kill you first, I'm gunner kill your friends HA! Isn't that just FUNNY!"

**(Am I getting the Joker right? I'm winging it here people?)**

Robin struggled harder. "Leave them alone Joker! Your fight is with me." Robin snarled. Joker only screeched with laughter.

"THAT'S THE BEATY OF IT HAHA!" The Joker shouted, as he turned his gun to point it at Beastboy, whose eyes widened dramatically.

"Dude! Really don't kill me! I'll give you every joke I know! Jus don't kill me…I'm too young to die!" He pleaded as he and the other Titans struggled, the remark did cause Raven to roll her eyes for a moment, but she had to help her friend.

"Sorry kiddo! But I know every Joke in the book, why dya' think they call me Joker!" He said gleefully. He then pulled the trigger.

"BEASTBOY!" Cyborg roared in alarm, the bullet flew towards Beastboy almost in slow motion, Raven's eyes flew as wide as they could from her binds, wishing more than ever she had her powers, she screamed from behind her gag. Beastboy closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes, wondering if he was dead and what he saw shocked him, a towering figure of black, his cape flew around his body as he shielded himself and Beastboy, his body was shaped to his body, you could see every muscle there, his face was covered in a mask, only his eyes visible and they were narrowed and focused…slowly then Beastboy looked on top of his head, confirming his suspicions, two bat ears sat on top of his mask.

"Batman." He whispered his eyes alight with boyish wonder. Batman smiled slightly from under his mask before spinning to face the Joker, the bullet had hit the cape but it was made with a strong fabric, as strong as titanium. The Joker stood there in shock, his guns hanging limply at his side. Finally the Joker found his voice and he was not pleased.

"Why are you ALWAYS there WHENEVER I want to kill someone?" He roared infuriated by the Batman's presence. Robin however had never been happier to see a man wearing ears in his life.

"I'm always there because you always need stopping Joker." The Batman stated smugly. "It's about time you and your cushiony cell at Arkham got better acquainted."

"Yeah right Batsy!" Joker cackled laughing once more. He then threw up his hands and shot at Batman with a vengeance, but the Batman jumped up so it almost looked like he was flying and kicked the Joker right in the chin, sending him flying back onto the floor writhing in pain. He then ran to Robin and set him free. Robin smiled in thanks and ran towards the Titans. He looked around for away to set them free, using his bird-a-rang he cuts the bonds from Raven first. He ripped off her own gag. She gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Robin go. Starfire needs you." She said so quietly that no one but him heard her. Robin not needing telling twice ran past her towards the darkness that Slade and X disappeared to.

TT

Starfire felt tears run down her cheeks as Slade approached her again, giving a swift kick to her side she flew back to the edge of the roof they were on, storm clouds covered the night sky, and she hit her head on stone floor. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, a cry of pain flying out of her lips. Slade's eye was filled with a sick happiness as he heard her cries of pain. He strolled up to her and wiped one of her tears away, she scrambled away from him, still with out powers, even if she had them she was in too much pain to do much.

"It pains me to hurt such a pretty girl, but it must be done." Slade whispered and she flinched as she felt his breath on her ear. He then ran a gloved finger up her side and she struggled in his grasp despite her pain, he rewarded her by taking hold of the back of her neck, she shook in his hands, not able to move he cupped her cheek from behind her, he felt her tears on his gloves and felt a thrill of knowing the emotional and physical pain he was causing the girl.

"Please…" She whispered. "No more."

"Maybe…but first, I need something from you." He whispered. She forced herself to look at him, fear in her face. "Scream."

"What?" She muttered.

He took her by her bruised arms, and squeezed, she flinched. "Scream."

"No." She said stubbornly, not wanting to feed his madness.

"Scream." He said squeezing harder still.

"I will not." He growled to bared teeth, her teeth grinding together in pain.

"Scream." He snarled. He dug his fingers in her arms to leave marks. She threw her head back in pain but did not utter a single word. He squeezed harder and she gasped sweat and tears pouring down her fore head.

"SCREAM!" He roared. And she obliged. "Good girl."

TT

Robin ran threw the darkness, he couldn't hear or see anything. He guided his way, making sure he didn't run into anything. He stopped to look in his belt, finding a small torch he lit it up, to find himself in a large hall, just like the one before. He looked around, not seeing anything. Then suddenly he heard it a shrill scream that rang out throughout the entire building. He stopped.

"Starfire!" He shouted, hoping for her to hear him, he didn't want her to be hurt, it would be his fault, the thought of Slade hurting her in any way was angering him to know end, he just wanted to take something sharp and ram it into Slade's stone cold heart, but he promised himself when he came there that night. He would kill no one. He was to be a hero now, and heroes do NOT kill.

He looked up to see the cloudy night sky above him, he was close to warehouse again, he was going in circle, he had to find her and soon. Slade couldn't be that far with her. He just hoped he wouldn't be to late.

"You know Robin; you look ridicules in that outfit." Sneered a voice. Robin span around to see Red X there, his X's extended and ready; he had a relaxed pose about him.

"You know X, I've always thought the same way about you." Robin snarled back. Red X laughed softly.

"Actually, can I rephrase that sentence; you're quite pathetic when you're in love."

"Oh you'll find it makes me quite a better fighter, you see I have something to fight for…do you X?"

Red X didn't answer, instead he flew at Robin, his X's extended, and Robin pulled out his bo-staff and blocked them, both warriors stood against each other, both staring into each others masks, both knowing this would be a fight like no other.

TT

**Okay…I'm quite happy with this chapter, I just hope I got the Joker right oh and what did you guys think of the whole Slade n Star thing, I was starting to worry about myself XD It's not like I write depressing suicide stories and poems no…:D **

**Plz review, I'd love another 25 reviews! What are the chances of getting 300 reviews before this is over huh?**

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**


	16. Destination: The Roof Pt1

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Sixteen**

**Destination: Slade's lair pt4**

**MAN! I love you guys so much! Now I really want to get to 300 before this ends (tear) so help me out! **

**It's the 4th, I have my final exam on the 14th, cheer all of you! The 1st half of the chapter will be done by then, then I will type my ass off to get this ready for the 16th at least, but obviously if you're reading this then I've posted lol. **

**I've started my advent calendar people! WhOoP WhOop! Be happy, Xmas is coming BOO YAH!**

**TT**

Robin flipped back from their lock, X kept running at him, he kept flipping back to avoid the spinning Xs aimed at his body, he quickly flipped back and threw out his bo-staff, blocking the onslaught. X growled and jumped back, he then kicked at Robin hard in the chest, Robin took it, breathing hard, Robin then lashed out with fist, hitting X on the cheek causing X to spin around and crashed to the floor.

X pushed his hands to the floor, and flew out his legs at Robin's ankle, causing him to crash to the floor, Robin dropped his bo-staff and it clattered a few meters away. X still on the ground took a stab at Robin, Robin who was kneeling, about to get up caught on quickly and bent right back, the X flew over his head, he then slammed his palms to the floor, kicked out his legs from the kneeling position and sent X flying away from him.

Robin scrambled to his feet, he ran and skidded to his bo-staff, his picked it up and gave it a twist twirl, smirking he turned to face X who was getting up slowly, recovering from the blow. He bent his neck to the side and a crack was heard, he shook his head, but Robin had already moved into action, jumping up and pulling off a mighty spin kick that X ducked and rolled under, as soon as he touched the ground Robin turned and blocked one of X's punches, then another and another. Robin, to stop the barrage of punches threw out his left foot, it connected with X's arm and he stumbled a few feet cursing.

X started to grow tired of loosing, he threw out his hand and a red X flew out, wrapping itself around Robin's ankles, Robin fell to the floor, X then ran at him and kicked him in the chest sending him a few feet before falling to the ground.

"X! You dirty bastard!" Robin snarled at the laughing teen, Robin ripped the X from his ankles and jumped up, Robin then threw out his own hand and a blinding flash filled the room, X covered his eyes as bright dots filled his vision painfully. He stumbled then right into Robin's waiting fist. "I may be turning a new leaf Xun, but don't think I won't do what I have too to beat you!"

"Still the same Robin then, whether you're helping the Titans or not, you'll always still be Robin, the assassin, did anything to get his target even take out allies, that's why Slade favored you, you're just like him." X grinned as Robin flinched at his words.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about." Robin roared, he wasn't like Slade, never would be!

"I must say though, I never thought you'd part with your sword, wasn't that a gift from your _master? _The blood of so many lies upon it, how you slit peoples throats, or dug it into their chest, or cut them apart piece by peace…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or your fists…how many faces have you bruised, how many necks have you broke with your hands, how many broken limbs have people suffered before you ended their pathetic lives."

"X I'M WARNING YOU…"

"Or your legs and feet, how many skulls have you cracked, how many bones have you crushed and how man-"

WHACK

X flew across the room, he hit the wall hard and bounced back off, Robin stood their, still in the pose of his punch, breathing hard, and his teeth were bared as he seethed in anger. X stood up groaning, he knew he'd hit a nerve with bird-boy, his anger had taken over him. Robin ran at X and threw out his leg, it hit X in the chest and he flew up in the air, as he fell, his eyes shut in pain, Robin span around, his leg swung out, gathering force as it went around it hit X hard and he flew over the other side of the room.

"STILL FEELING COCKY NOW X? DO YOU WANT TO CARRY ON?"

X grunted in pain as he touched his chest, there'd be a nasty bruise there when this was over. He climbed to his feet, flinching as he did.

"Not…even close." He sneered forcefully. He then threw out his arm and an X with a coil of wire connected to it flew out and wrapped itself to Robin's ankles causing him to fall. "Follow me then assassin, time to see your master."

X then pointed his hand upwards, his grappling hook flew up to the ceiling and X disappeared into the rafters. Robin still seething in anger pulled out a bird-a-rang and cut the write holding his legs together. He then pulled out his own grappling hook, he shot it to the ceiling, thunder rumbled menacingly from above and he squeezed the grapple, it flew up towards the rafter, but redirected himself so he was feet first, he then flew up through the skylight and smashed through, he ignored the shards that rained down on him, some cutting into his skin. He landed gracefully to see X standing there, his arms crossed.

"Well at least you listen." X said, he didn't really mind about his bruises now, he knew Robin would receive much worse from Slade.

"Where's Starfire." Robin snarled, his eyes not leaving Re X's mask. Red X chuckled to himself.

"Not far, you'll see her soon, Slade isn't quite ready though."

"I don't care X, I've had enough, I want to save Starfire, leave and forget about everything I ever did with you and Slade."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? You're a fool, you'll never be able to live a life of justice after this Robin, you're a killer, it doesn't matter how many people you save, they'll never replace the lives you took." X's tone of voice changed to worry, as if he was addressing an old friend, which he kind of was, in the years they'd known each other, sure they'd hated each other on a certain level, but that was rivalry, deep down they'd been the only friend either had had in the years with Slade.

"Well I can try Xun, and it would be a good idea if you did too." Robin said. X sighed.

"I don't care if you go off and become the best hero the world's ever had, it won't effect me. Some people don't like to play the hero, and I'm one of them."

"Then leave, or I will arrest you and put you in jail."

X laughed, and it was genuine. "Robin, you know no one has ever come close to arresting me, don't think your special…Richard." As X said this he pulled off his mask, to reveal Xun, his dark hair fell into his eyes handsomely; his black eyes were gleaming with amusement, his pale skin shining in the night. He then stepped towards Robin and held out his hand. "You'll make a good hero Robin, you take life seriously enough, but don't think you'll ever catch me, but I will take your advice, I'm out of here. And Robin…this wasn't quite the fight I was expecting you know."

Robin smiled and shook the criminal's hand. "Just stay out of Jump and I won't arrest you, you're not all bad Xun. And believe me next time you'll get worse." Xun smirked an identical smirk to Robin's, released his hand, and pulled on his mask. He backed away to the edge of the building.

"I might come back for cutie though Robin, hold on to her or she might get stolen." Robin could tell the thief was grinning beneath his mask.

"You can try." Robin sneered smirking. X laughed.

"Slade's up on top of the roof, too your left, give him a kick from me." With that X jumped off of the building backwards and Robin heard the roar of an engine as Red X's black and red bike disappeared down the empty streets below.

TT

**Yes! I had to! I like Red X to much to make him a complete bastard! He still is, but I had to make him sort of Robin's old friend, if you don't like it then :P you, cause I think X rock! It's the 12th btw, still more to come lol**

**I know the chapter is majorly short, but my exams finished yesterday, and I thought I had to post at least SOMETHING **

**Anywho, next chapter is going to be big and posted for Christmas…plus it might be the last one expect it 2 b big. **

**Luvz ya**

**Valda**

**X**


	17. Destination: The Roof Pt2

_**OK! I'm so so so so so so so SORRY! For the mix up…that story is months old…yes I used 2 be a fan! Again I'm so sorry, I feel so embarrassed! **_

**No weakness allowed: Chapter Sixteen**

**Destination: The Roof Pt2**

**gasp! this is it! The final chapter of 'No weakness allowed.' All my talking is at the best you better all go and read it! But for now.**

My final dedication goes to: D-A-WaRrIa. Because we have the technology! And she rox my sox! You kick ass girl! You should all go read her stories, she was my first Teen Titan story! Right before ThSamurai, so you rock as well man! 

**bounces up and down I just went online to see the screen shots for 'go' AND I SAW THE KISS GOD DAMN IT! I NEED DETAILS, LOTS AND LOTS OF DETAILS OF THE EPISODE! OR ELSE I SHALL CRY! Or if anyone knows where I can watch the episode online…or who's got it on there pc and wants to email it 2me…just please! But I have watched the kiss on putile…now I just need to see the rest!**

**TT**

Robin smiled slightly to himself for a moment, letting the satisfaction run through him, knowing that he wouldn't have to fight Red X…maybe he wasn't a friend, but he wasn't an enemy either. Robin's smile disappeared as he faced the towering building to his left, a frown gracing his features as he fished into his belt once more for his already well used grappling hook. He pulled it out and shot it up high to wrap around something unseen. Giving a hearty tug to test if it was safe he let himself be pulled through the air, the wind whistling in his ears.

When he landed softly on the ground and looked around, there was no sound up here, accept the whistling wind that made his cape fly around his shoulders, the distant sound of thunder just waiting to rain down it's approval of his plight. Then he heard it…heavy breathing reached his ears. His gaze snapped to his left and then he saw her.

Starfire was there, two nasty cuts were in her arms, they looking like hand prints. Robin felt his anger raise as we saw the pain in her eyes, bruises dotted her body, her hair flew around her face, and it was almost dream like when their eyes met. Relief flashed through her eyes that were always so open and full of emotion.

They didn't have long to savor this moment for Robin noticed the hand over her mouth, the over wrapped around her waist. Robin's chest tightened considerably as he saw Slade holding her to tight…and so close. Robin growled deeply in his throat and Slade only chuckled in reply.

"Jealous Robin? Or are you just angry at me?" Slade hissed happily. Starfire struggled but Slade seemed to ignore her.

"Angry is a bit of an understatement Slade." Robin snarled. "I'm way beyond that."

"Oh but Robin, I just wanted to meet this girl that you seem so infatuated with…we're practically family so I thought it would be appropriate."

"We're nothing alike you sick psychopath!"

"But what do psychopaths tend to do Robin?" There was no reply. "They kill…without mercy, there're few who can kill without thought, there's me…Joker…and you of course…" This got Slade's wanted reaction…rage.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Robin roared his eyes flashing. "I DON'T LIE TO GET WHAT I WANT!"

"And what prey tell have I lied about?" Slade inquired, not liking the way this conversation was becoming unpredictable…he needed to be in control here.

"Don't act like you don't know you bastard!" Robin growled. Slade's eye narrowed.

"Do not talk to me like that Robin, look at what I hold here, the perfect thing, your weakness, five years I taught you to never have weaknesses, it seems that some things cannot be taught though…they must be shown. Should a snap her neck Robin? Would that show you to not have weaknesses…well?"

"NO!" Robin shouted before he could stop himself. Emotions ran through him, fear of Slade hurting Starfire. Anger that Slade had this power over him.

Slade sighed. "Maybe we should change the arrangements a little, you see, now that you have these emotions I want to see them…remove your mask Robin." Slade purred arrogantly. When Robin didn't oblige to this he moved his hand from her mouth down to her neck and traced his finger along it. Starfire gulped and squeezed her eyes shut before tears threatened to fall. Robin panicked and tore off his mask. Slade smirked behind his mask, only to then shock Robin even further by removing his own; Robin hadn't seen that face since Haley's circus, where it all began. His white blond hair was cut neatly, the eye Robin knew so well was gleaming, and an eye patch covered the over.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked Robin in the eye…his eyes. Her eyes widened as her green orbs connected with Robins crystal blue eyes; they were intense and focused…yet entrancing and beautiful.

"There…you I can see your every weakness that lies behind you eyes and you can battle me face to face before your girl friend here dies."

"She won't die Slade." Robin snarled. Slade chuckled once more.

"Robin, don't be so foolish, you used to kill without a thought, and who taught you how to do this? Me. So obviously I can kill instantly…anytime, anywhere."

"Please…" Robin whispered, his eyes showing his worry and devotion. "Just don't hurt her."

"But I need to teach you this lesson Robin." Slade mocked. Starfire struggled against him, trying desperately to escape his hands. Tears poured down her cheeks in hopelessness and fear.

"Let…me…go!" She spat out, her voice seemed hoarse and weak. Slade only leered at her.

"I'm afraid not my dear." He purred in her ear. She struggled harder against him. Then Slade looked up to see Robin holding his bo-staff.

"Let her go now Slade!" Robin commanded. He twirled his bo-staff in a threat. Slade cackled with malice.

"Oh, going to hit me Robin? How may I ask, your girl seems to be in your way…unless you want her to hurt her."

"I'd never hurt her." Robin snarled.

"Really? You hurt everyone you touch Robin, whether it's with the steel of your blade or the material of a glove, you'll hurt her as you do the rest."

"Never! You're the one who hurts people; you're the one who tells me to kill-"

"And yet you did it without hesitation."

"SHUT UP!" Robin roared. Slade stopped at the rage and hatred that was burning in Robin's eyes; it was like a storm had interrupted the beauty that lay there. "It was all YOU and you know it! You killed them…YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

"I seem to have lost where you're going with this Robin." Slade hissed.

"YOU KILLED THEM! NOT ZUCCO!" Robin roared, angry tears filling up in his eyes. "YOU LIED, AND I BELIEVED YOU. DID YOU THINK I'D NEVER FIND OUT?"

"Ah…" Slade murmured. "I know where this is going."

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE."

"No…I improved it, you're the one who-"

"NO! You killed my parents, my family MY LIFE! It was all you NO ONE ELSE!"

Before Slade could even comprehend what had happened Robin had moved so fast it was almost a blur and hit him square in the jaw. His grip on Starfire lessened, and he dropped her as he was knocked to the side from the blow. Starfire fell, but Robin caught her instantly and put her gently on her feet. She hugged him hard, feeling relieved. Slade lay unmoving on the side, she was safe.

Robin hugged her back, him holding her form as if she laid nothing. Then she released him suddenly to look him in the eyes, she smiled at him and he smiled back, only to then put an arm around her neck and pull her to him in a kiss. She fell into him, closing her eyes in bliss as their lips caressed the others. She wrapped her arms around his neck, raising a hair to rest in his dark hair. His arm released her neck to rest on her waist, the other resting on her cheek.

Then a rain drop fell on Robin, ruining the moment, and then another, and soon a down pour of rain was showering upon them. Starfire giggled as they pulled back, neither moved though, enjoying the cool rain drops that cooled their bodies. Robin smiled at her wondering how anything could have so much innocence yet so much power over him.

But the rain reached another, Slade groaned and his eyes opened slowly. Seeing the two in their embrace his eye narrowed to a slit. He quietly climbed to his feet; know the two were to preoccupied with the other to notice him. Making sure he looked as menacing as ever he addressed the two.

"When you're ready children, I still have some business with you both."

The two sprang apart; Robin then took Starfire's hand and pulled her to stand behind him, glaring at Slade. Slade was amused at Robin's protectiveness over the girl. Love was something he'd never understand.

"Leave her out of this Slade. Your fight is with me, no one else!" Robin growled pulling out his bo-staff again.

"How right you are, but once I've dealt with you, then I'll move on to your 'girl.'"

Starfire shrank back a little, grasping onto Robin for support, without her powers she had no way of protecting herself against the evil of Slade. Slade smirked, it infuriated Slade having him so confident in himself, and it was the confidence Robin would have to mirror to save Starfire and himself right now.

"Starfire," Robin whispered. "Get out of here as soon as we start to fight."

"I am not leaving your side." She whispered back stubbornly.

"I'm not letting him hurt you…if we beat me I-"

"He will not defeat you Robin, I have faith in you." She said softly in his ear, for only him to hear. Robin felt reassurance wash over him like the rain that was pouring down on them. He gave her hand a final squeeze before releasing her hand to grasp his staff better. Slade stepped forward, also pulling out his staff, it was longer than Robin's and slightly darker metal, it was perfect for Slade.

The rain pelted down upon them, plastering their hair to their heads, Robin's brushing his bright narrowed eyes, the rest on his forehead. His cape was protecting him from most of the rain, his leaving his front soaked. Slade's hair had drooped to the right, covering his eye patch, his entire body was taking the rain, and his costume almost glistened in the wet. There was a moment of complete peace, both studying the others facial features. Starfire stood to the side, hugging herself with her arms, feeling the worst of the cold, a strong wind blew throughout the scene, taking her hair with it, so it blew around her body, Robin's cape flew out around his, giving him an impressive aura.

Then suddenly Slade leapt forward, his staff held high above him, Robin braced himself, the staff bore down on him, Robin threw up his own staff the block the blow, then he kicked Slade in the gut, pushing the villain back. Robin then gave a battle cry and ran at Slade, throwing out a leg, hitting Slade in the arm, Slade stumbled slightly but then recovered by flipping back. Slade then watched Robin run at him and threw out his fist, hitting Robin in the side of the face, Robin stumbled now and Slade took his chance to give Robin a painful blow to the chest with his staff, Robin's staff flew out of his wet hands, and flew across the roof. Robin recovered and jumped up, spinning his legs around impressively. Slade took a kick to the face and span around in the impact.

Starfire smiled as Slade gave a cry of pain, Robin never paused his onslaught. Starfire felt hopeful that things were going their way for once, then Robin could maybe even join her in the titans and fight for good, he seemed to be doing a good job right now. She wished deeply that she could help in some way, but she wasn't a strong fighter in martial arts, and her powers and strength were the only things that gave her any strength, and it didn't feel like they were coming back yet.

Robin kicked out at Slade but he blocked it with his arm, Slade then threw out his other arm, only to be blocked my Robin, in return Robin then threw his body up, his arms still locked with Slade's and kicked both legs out to hit Slade's chest, Robin then flipped back to land gracefully, one hand resting on the ground. Slade then ran at Robin, Robin, who still hand a hand on the ground then balanced onto it and swung his body around so he was like a spinning top, an impressive move. But Slade then jumped up and dodged Robin's attack, kicking at Robin's chest that was left exposed. Robin flew back and hit the floor painfully. Slade laughed mercilessly as he ran at Robin and kicked his chest several. Robin cried out in pain and this only caused Slade to laugh harder in his own madness.

"NO!" Starfire screamed. Forgetting her weakness she ran at Slade and tackled him to the floor. Slade was shocked by her boldness. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from Slade. Looking at Robin who was motionless, her eyes widened as Slade climbed to his feet.

"You just keep getting in the way don't you my dear." Slade said in a low danger dangerous voice. "Maybe it would be better if I got rid of you before I get rid of Robin; I want him to see your beautiful body destroyed, so he can use those uncovered eyes to cry over you before I end it once and for all."

"You will do no such thing!" Starfire snarled, even without her powers she hated this man…no this monster with a passion, every movement he made infuriated her.

"You are in no condition to tell me anything my dear." He hissed. He then ran at her and grabbed her neck her with one hand and her hair with the other, he pulled her above the ground painfully. She winced crying out softly. He pulled on her hair harder, enjoying the pain he was inflicting. He squeezed her neck and she choked. Her hands scratched at his in an attempt to get him to let go, her eyes glazed over as she continued to choke. Finally Slade grew tired of this and threw her to the floor. She breathed heavily, tears streamed down her face as she coughed hard, too much oxygen filling her lungs in her desperation to breath. Slade casually walked over to her and dragged her to her feet, he grabbed her by her arms and she fought against him. But he held her easily.

"I think it's time to see what Robin sees to you." Slade purred darkly. She frowned in confusion, until Slade crushed his lips against her. She struggled more than ever now. He was practically crushing her lips, bruises started to form. She screamed in her mouth. Her eyes were screwed shut in disgust. She felt angry, violated…righteous fury started to run through her veins once more. She opened her eyes and they were glowing an acidic green, they glowed in an angry light. She pushed him away, her teeth bared in anger, floating in the air she lit up her hands. Slade looked shocked. She threw two starbolts at him at sent him flying back.

"The serum was meant to work for at least 12 hours on any person." Slade snarled at the angered Tamerainan Princess.

"I am not your average person Slade, and you shall pay for what you have done tonight." She growled. She threw a shower of starbolts that blended with the still falling rain, thunder rumbled in the background. When Starfire had finished Slade took his chance. He ran and leapt up into the air, knocking down Starfire with her body, he held her down, and he was seething in anger. He pulled out one of his knives and held it against her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pointed weapon.

"Not so brave now are you?" He hissed.

"No but I am!" Came a voice, Robin came out of no where, he flew at Slade, kicking him off of Starfire, Slade jumped to his feet, pulling out his second knife.

"How do you feel about fighting with no sword Robin? How about I slice you to pieces you insolent child!"

Slade ran at the two, Robin held Starfire in his arms, completely calm. Slade's voice rang out throughout the storm as he ran at the pair. But he never made it. Childish laughter rang out and a wall of black blocked his path, unaware Slade ran into it and threw his fists at the barrier.

"Don't waste your energy Slade." Came a droning voice, "No amount of your robots can get out of that."

"He he…trapped like a rat." Laughed the first voice, belonging to Beastboy. He, Raven and Cyborg were standing on the other side of the roof looking quite pleased with themselves.

"I'm not that easy to contain…until next time Robin." Slade snarled at the teenagers. He then threw down a powerful flash Raven was forced to let down her shield and the last they heard of Slade were his footsteps running from the scene.

TT

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Robin stood on the roof of Titans' tower, this time he wasn't breaking in. This time…he was simply taking in the view. But he wasn't alone. Starfire sat at his feet, her legs dangling over the side, she sighed softly.

"What's up Star?" Robin asked the girl, he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her small frame; she leant against him enjoying his touch.

"Why must you leave us Robin? We have not had nearly as much time as I would have liked…and you've just settled in with the other Titans and with the city of which you now protect."

"I know Star…but I feel as though I need to train from someone who'll really help me become a great hero."

"But you already are." Starfire protested. Robin smiled at the girl; he kissed her softly on the lips in reply.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm not as powerful as I seem, Slade still defeated me Star, I want to get stronger. Ok?" Robin said softly. Starfire sighed and covered his hand which was resting on her cheek.

"Yes."

"Thanks Star…for everything, I'll be beat in a few weeks."

"You promise?" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really need to ask that?"

She smiled in reply and shook her head; he then wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace as they watched the sun set over Jump City, a bird flew across the scene singing its blissful song, and for now, everything was alright. They were together and Robin had learnt an important lesson, and he knew he'd learn plenty more from the caped legend of Gotham he was about to train with.

_To have no weakness is to have no feelings, and without feelings you're not human and if you're not human…what are you?_

TT

**Any of you say an alien and I will kick you! **

**O.O it's…over…:'( **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **

**I cannot put into words how great writing this story has been…and I couldn't have done it without all of you reviewers, so…anyone who has read this story, whether you've reviewed or not before please review now, I know for a fact that this is on over 50 people's favorites, it would be nice to know how well you think I did. **

**Anyway…now that this is over I've got an idea for a new story and I want peoples opinions on it…and to tell be if you think people will enjoy it :) here's the summary.**

**Title: The girl's that the bad guys want.**

**BB and Raven have confessed their feelings, yet Robin still can't tell out favourite alien how he feels, maybe he'll pluck up the courage when X and Adonis team up to get their desired titans. STARROB BBRAE**

**Well? What dya think. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and now please review! **

**Luvz ya (4eva!)**

**Valda**

**X**

**:) It's been a pleasure! And…**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!...what ever floats your boat **

**Word count: 3,456!**


End file.
